Recuerdos
by NaYmCo
Summary: nuevo fic NanoFate... mas historias de nuestras chicas espero que lo disfruten
1. La Primera Vez

Bueno, hoy despues de terminar el one-shot TeanaxSubaru etc etc, me fui a dar un paseo, mientras lo daba me puse a recordar cosas mias, de golpe me vino una idea a la cabeza para un fic, ya que queria seguir escribiendo pero, no sabia el que. asi que esta es la idea. la narracion la llevara Fate. no se cuantos capitulos seran. creo que lo intentare hacerlo algo largo, pues ultimamente se me quedan cortos, y luego me aburro xdddd asi que nada. sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Retiré el libro que estaba leyendo. Sentía que el sueño me empezaba a invadir. Me quite las gafas que utilizaba para leer. Mire a la persona que dormía junto a mí, y no pude evitar sonreír al verla. Su pelo cobrizo estaba repartido por la almohada. Sus ojos cerrados y sus manos cerca de su cara. Su respiración era rítmica y profunda. Te veía realmente hermosa. Más que de costumbre, la pequeña luz de la lampara dejaba ver un suave sonrojo en tus mejillas. Y sin poder evitarlo, cerré el libro y lo puse encima de la mesita, apague la luz, y me acerque a ti. Te di un tierno beso en la mejilla y luego a tu oído susurre un "te amo" que hizo que movieras un poco la cabeza como buscando mi voz. Una de tus manos se levantó y me acariciaste la cara. Murmuraste mi nombre entre sueños "Fate-Chan" mi corazón palpitó al oírlo. Volví a sonreír. Me tumbe y tu al notar mi calor cerca de ti te aproximaste. Y pusiste tu cabeza en mi pecho. Yo te rodee con mis brazos quedándome así dormida.

* * *

**Recuerdos. **

**Capitulo 1. La primera vez.**

* * *

Recuerdo el día que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Nanoha. Yo hacia poco que había cumplido 13 años. Puedo acordarme de todo. hasta puedo rememorar en que justo momento ocurrió...

aun estábamos en el instituto. Estábamos en verano, pero aún no llegaban las vacaciones. Nuestras actividades del instituto como gimnasia, en la que normalmente solíamos hacer deportes como correr o jugar al baloncesto, cambiaban siempre en esa época por natación. Ya que el calor en Japón era bastante asfixiante. Ese día me adelante con Arisa, tenia muchas ganas de lanzarme a la piscina. Tu y las demás se quedaron cambiándose de ropa en los vestuarios. Arisa y yo habíamos sido más rápidas, ya que tu y Hayate siempre os quedabais hablando y riendo de tonterías.

Arisa y yo llevábamos un rato metidas ya en la piscina aliviando así nuestro calor. Un calor que agotaba hasta a los arboles. Jugábamos tontamente en el agua. Hicimos apuestas a ver quien de las dos aguantaba más debajo del agua. Me hundí y comencé a aguantar la respiración. Ya llevaba un buen rato bajo el agua. Y salí rompiendo la superficie de aquel líquido algo agitada. Fue en ese momento que te vi. Ibas caminando con Hayate y Suzuka. Mas atrás había más chicas, lo sé porque las escuchaba hablando y chillando.

Arisa se acercó al borde para hablar con vosotras. Y yo me había quedado paralizada mirándote. Estabas preciosa. Te habías recogido el pelo en una cola alta. Y llevabas el bañador del colegio dejando ver las formas femeninas que tu cuerpo estaba dejando al dar el estirón. No pude resistirme ruborizarme al mirar tus pechos. Agache la cabeza avergonzada. Sentía que me estabas mirando. Te sentaste en el borde y me llamaste "Fate-Chan" yo simplemente seguía con mi cabeza agachada.

Me deje hundir un poco para que mi boca quedara bajo el agua y así hacer pequeñas pompas de aire. Me había puesto realmente nerviosa, y aun ni sabia el porqué. Tú me mirabas y sonreías, aún no se que hacías sonriendo, era como si notaras que algo había pasado conmigo. Todas las chicas se iban metiendo en el agua, incluyéndote a ti. Cuanto más te acercabas más nerviosa me ponía. Así que inconscientemente me iba alejando de ti. Tu cara cambio de alegre a preocupada. Supongo que no comprendías porque me alejaba de ti así. Pero es que no podía, parecía que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y que me faltaba el aire. Volviste a llamarme algo más preocupada "¿Fate-Chan?".

No podía reaccionar. Pero decidí pararme. Tú te acercaste a mi, creí que iba a morirme y ni sabia que me estaba ocurriendo. Note tu mano bajo el agua buscar la mía, rozaste mi brazo con tus dedos y cogiste mi mano. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa. No entendía nada. Y mi piel se había erizado al contacto de la tuya. Comencé a temblar, y no sabia si podría aguantar mucho más tiempo en esa situación.

Involuntariamente nos íbamos moviendo hasta que yo quede casi que atrapada entre tu y el borde de la piscina. Me invente una excusa tonta "Na-Nanoha... tengo q-que ir al baño" sin esperar respuesta me gire y salí de la piscina. Me fui corriendo al vestuario. Mi respiración era agitada. Nerviosa me senté en uno de los bancos del lugar. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Nunca antes me había sentido así, y menos por tener tu presencia delante mía. Otra vez la figura de aquel cuerpo venia a mi mente haciendo que me ruborizara violentamente. No sabia lo que me estaba pasando. Pero si sabia que en ese momento desee cogerte entre mis brazos. Desee besarte. Pero ¿cómo se me ocurre pensar estas cosas? No puede ser "_Nanoha es mi mejor amiga" _me repetía.

No podía seguir allí. Así que me volví a cambiar de ropa y salí de allí corriendo. Aquella era la ultima clase, y era una clase voluntaria, así que no pasaba nada si no ibas o te marchabas sin acabarla. Baje a las taquillas me cambie los zapatos y me fui de allí corriendo a mi casa. No podía aguantarlo.

Mi móvil no paraba de sonar, pero no sabia que excusa darte, simplemente no lo cogía. Pero luego pensé que te preocuparías, sabiendo como eres, seguro que ya lo estabas. No sabia que hacer, si contestaba no sabría que podría decirte. Y mi mayor problema no era ese. sino que al no contestar tu seguramente te acercarías a mi casa. Y eso no sabia si podría soportarlo. Volver a verte. Tenia miedo, de sentir de nuevo aquello. Volvió a sonar mi teléfono, pero esta vez era un mensaje.

* * *

" Fate-Chan, no tengo ni idea de lo que te paso hoy en la clase. Ni cual fue el motivo por el que te fuiste sin despedirte. Me tienes preocupada porque tampoco me contestas mis llamadas. ¿Es que ocurrió algo? Por favor contéstame. Sino iré a tu casa. Nanoha".

* * *

_"Lo sabia. Sabia que ya estaría preocupada, pero, ¿ahora que excusa le pongo? Desde luego no le puedo contar que..." _mi cara volvió a sonrojarse con la imagen de sus pechos. No podía evitarlo, pero ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando? Reconozco que hacia algún tiempo que no la veía con bañador, pero no como para ponerme así. Además, ¿tanto ha crecido en solo un año? Otra vez totalmente ruborizada. Demonios aquellas malditas imágenes de nuevo en mi cabeza.

Finalmente decidí contarte una mentira. Detestaba hacerlo pero no podía tampoco decirte la verdad. Simplemente le dije que se me había olvidado hacer algo importante, envié el mensaje y automáticamente me pregunto que cosa tan importante era esa. Tenia que haberme imaginado que Nanoha no era precisamente tonta, como para tragarse aquello tan fácilmente. Antes de que yo pudiera mandar una respuesta coherente a su pregunta, volvió a sonar el móvil, esta vez era una llamada que no tuve más remedio que atender.

"Fate-Chan ¿se puede saber que sucede?" note que mi voz le costaba salir, su voz me descoloco por completo. Aquel tono dulce y preocupado me volvió loca en décimas de segundo, de nuevo me palpitaba el corazón y me sudaban las manos.

"Na-Nanoha..." no sabia que decirle. ¿Que le podía decir?

"Fate-Chan desde hoy en la piscina esta muy rara". De nuevo al recordarme la piscina los colores en mis mejillas parecían un tomate, por suerte no la tenia delante.

"es que recordé que se me había olvidado algo en clase" pero que mal, ¿cómo se me ocurre decirle eso? La que me va a montar por dios.

"¿y luego no pudiste al menos pasar a despedirte?" madre mia ¿que le iba a decir ahora? Bueno que sea lo que dios quiera.

"me dolía un poco la cabeza. Y ya pensé que mejor irme a casa" peor, la cosa empeoraba por segundos.

"no lo entiendo... Si te encontraste mal, al menos pudiste habérmelo dicho" puf parece que pude escapar en aquel momento al menos. Todo con tal de no tener que verla. Y menos a solas.

Pero había un problema mucho peor. Y era que al día siguiente obligadamente tendría que verla. Tenia que averiguar lo que me estaba pasando. Me sentía tan rara. Que cuando mi madre llegó le quise hacer una pregunta. Me acerque a ella y le pregunte directamente.

" mama... cuando una persona ve a otra y se pone muy nerviosa y le sudan las manos ¿qué quiere decir eso?" creo que se lo pregunte demasiado directamente, se me quedo mirando con cara pasmada y la manzana que tenia en la mano se le había caído al suelo. Parecía que su cerebro estaba procesando la información y entonces me sonrió. Y con voz cálida como siempre me dijo.

" ¿Eso te ha pasado a ti Fate-Chan?" no sabia que responderle. Pensé que mejor le decía que no. así no se preocuparía innecesariamente por si era algo malo.

"no... una amiga de clase me lo contó" bueno y ahora a esperar la respuesta. Tal vez era alguna enfermedad rara. Pero a parte de sentirme avergonzada y no lo niego hasta excitada, no sentí que fuera algo tan malo.

"pues veras Fate-Chan. Esa amiga tuya seguramente le guste esa persona" pues tampoco me había aclarado mucho. Yo ya sabia que Nanoha siempre me había gustado, claro que jamas sentí ese deseo repentino.

"bueno pero me dijo que sentía que el corazón le palpitaba" intentaba darle más datos a ver si me contestaba algo más concreto.

"si eso es. Esa persona le gusta a tu amiga. Vamos, que esta enamorada" ¿e-e-ena...mo...ra...da? ¿Pe-pe-pero esto es entonces amor? De repente me empece a sentir muy mal. ¿Yo estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga?

Eso no podía ser, ¿pero como paso? No entendía nada. Lo único que sabia era que al día siguiente vería a Nanoha de nuevo. Y que tal vez no podría controlar lo que sentía cuando me miraba. ¿Cómo me las arreglaría de ahí en adelante?

Pasaron los días. Poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a aquella sensación que me daba el verla. Reconozco que muchas veces lo pasaba muy mal, ya que Nanoha siempre tenia la tendencia de cogerme de la mano o abrazarme. Y casi siempre lo hacia cuando menos lo esperaba. Mis días de agobio, desesperación y tormento empezarían, para no volver a vivir en paz desde aquel día en la piscina.

* * *

bueno. no los quiero hacer muy largos para no aburrir. asi comienza mi idea. imagino que ya sabeis por donde van los tiros. sino es asi mejor xddd un saludo y espero que os haya gustado. hasta el proximo capitulo


	2. El Parque de Atracciones

Este capitulo parece interesante. y si digamos que el fic se basara en los recuerdos de Fate, desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentia por Nanoha. algo asi como las cosas mas importantes desde pequeña. bueno espero que os agrade el capitulo. sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Recuerdos.**

**Capitulo 2. El parque de atracciones.**

* * *

Pasaron muchas cosas desde aquel día que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Pero sin duda un día que recuerdo muy bien fue un año después de aquello.

* * *

Era primavera y como era normal en aquella estación, lo que más llamaba la atención sin duda eran los cerezos en flor. Me encantaba esa época. Era hermosa. No hacia ni mucho calor, ni mucho frío. Era perfecta para ir sin tener que abrigarse demasiado. Hayate. Nanoha y yo íbamos caminando dando un pequeño paseo para sacar a Arf y a Zafira. Simplemente disfrutaba de su compañía, sobretodo de la de Nanoha. Por aquella época ya tenia más que claro lo que sentía.

Pero desde luego seguía sonrojándome continuamente cada vez que ella me miraba o se acercaba demasiado a mí. Dando el paseo no tengo idea del porque. Ella se puso a mi lado mirándome con cariño, y me cogió de la mano. Hayate se había adelantado un poco y se estaba peleando con Zafira y Arf que no hacían sino corretear intentando atrapar flores de cerezo. Ella me miro de aquel modo que hizo que mi cara se encendiera como un semáforo. Note que se reía tapándose la boca con la mano. "Fate-Chan, siempre me hace gracia como te sonrojas" ¿ella lo había notado? Diablos voy a tener que hacer algo con esta maldita timidez que me trae por el camino de la amargura.

Volvió a mirarme y me dijo " Fate-Chan tengo unas entradas para el parque de atracciones, ¿ te apetece venir?" me quede un poco pálida. No sabia que quiso decir con aquello, ¿era acaso una cita? ¿Ella quería salir conmigo? Por momentos mi corazón bombeaba sangre muy rápidamente. Otra vez sonrojada. Esta vez agache la cabeza para que ella no me viera. Pero fue inútil. Volvía a reírse. En cierto modo me encantaba oírla reír. De pronto note como se colgaba de mi brazo."nooooooooooooo no no no" sentía sus pechos hundiéndose en mi brazo, me estaba dando un calor insoportable. Aquello era imposible de evitar. No podía, me era imposible disimular tal cosa. Otra vez sus pechos se interponían entre mis mejillas y mi cerebro.

"me...pa-parece bien" no me preguntéis como le conteste. No tengo ni idea. En aquel momento echo a corre en busca de Hayate, que aun estaba vociferando a los peques. Me agache agotada de tanta sensación poniendo mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Respire profundamente para ver si me calmaba.

Así que al final decidimos ir al parque de atracciones, Hayate, Nanoha y yo. Habíamos quedado en el lugar de siempre. Nanoha y yo ya estábamos esperando a una Hayate que como siempre llegaba tarde. Cuando un sonido bastante peculiar de móvil comenzó a sonar. Nanoha contesto. Y por lo que hablaba parecía que Hayate no podía ir con nosotras. Por dios ¿al final iríamos ella y yo solas? Un nudo en mí estómago no me dejaba respirar, por mucho que luchaba contra aquello que sentía, no podía evitarlo. Lo peor era que se comenzaba a exteriorizar demasiado. Y lo que menos quería era que ella se diera cuenta. Pero que demonios, aquello era como una cita. Iríamos ella y yo a un parque de atracciones. Aquello seria un desastre.

A Nanoha no parecía importarle mucho que Hayate no fuera. Es más podría decir que puso una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero preferí pensar que eran cosas mías. Así que nos dirigimos a nuestro destino. Cogimos el autobús. Y una vez allí, entramos. Aquello era enorme. Y era la primera vez que yo iba a un sitio de esos con Nanoha... corrijo era la primera vez que iba _SOLO_ con Nanoha. Primero miramos uno de esos mapas raros de parques, que luego recuerdo que tire a la papelera porque no me enteraba de nada.

Había muchos puestos de juegos y al fondo se podía ver enormes masas de acero y metal formando curvas. Ella sin pensarlo me agarro de la muñeca y comenzó a correr hacia aquel lugar.

"Fate-Chan, quiero subirme, vamos" nada más ver aquella cosa me vino un mareo, pero bueno, pensé que seria parecido a cuando volaba por los cielos. No podía ser tan malo.

" d-de acuerdo" que más podía decir. Si cuando le estaba contestando ya estaba sentada dentro. Como para decir que no. aquella cosa empezó a moverse. Dando mil y una vueltas. Creo que me iba a dar algo. Ni yo que estaba acostumbrada a volar violentamente podía comparase con aquello. Sin embargo, Nanoha no hacia sino gritar y mover los brazos como loca. Sin duda se lo estaba pasando bien.

Baje de allí molida y mareada. No sabia bien donde empezaba mi cabeza y terminaban mis pies. Miraba a Nanoha que estaba con el modo infantil en "on" porque no hacia sino reírse y chillar como una niña pequeña de 5 años. Aquello sin duda seria inolvidable para mí. Tanto que no volví a subirme a una cosa como esa el resto de mi vida. El día iba pasando. Y después de 2343 sonrojos, decidimos comer algo. Aunque sinceramente después de todos los sitios a los que nos habíamos subido no tenia nada de ganas por comer. Más bien tenia el estómago revuelto. La tarde iba cayendo pero las energías de mi compañera, como era normal, parecía que no tenían fin. En cambio, yo estaba totalmente agotada.

Ni en una pelea contra el enemigo más duro me había podido cansar tanto como aquello. Después de subirnos a todas las cosas que Nanoha veía, y soltar mil lagrimones de angustia. Decidimos sentarnos un rato.

"Fate-Chan parece cansada." me dijo mirándome con cara de pena. Claro que yo más bien tenia cara de (por favor ya no más)

"um... bueno un poco" en realidad me encantaba estar con ella. Y no podía evitar sentirme bien a su lado. Mientras estuviéramos así yo era feliz. Quitando los momentos en los que ella parecía que disfrutaba viéndome como un tomate brillante, Claro.

"Fate-Chan, quiero subirme allí antes de irnos" mire su dedo que estaba señalando otro montón de acero y metal en forma de rueda.

"¿L-La noria?" me quede pasmada. Allí solo van las parejas ¿no? Por dios eso no sabia si lo podría aguantar. Los demás sitos tenían siempre que ver con la velocidad. Pero aquello iba despacio, ¿que rayos íbamos a hablar allí?

Antes de yo poder decir nada, como siempre, ya estábamos entrando. Horrible, si en aquel momento me pincharan creo que no hubiera soltado sangre alguna. Nos sentamos y un hombre cerro la puerta. Aquello comenzó a moverse. Nanoha que se había sentado frente a mí, cambio sentándose a mi lado. Ya empezaba de nuevo mi corazón a decirme que estaba demasiado cerca. Pero eso no es todo, no, agarro mi brazo. Y venga otra vez sus pechos clavados en mi cerebro. Miraba hacia el otro lado. Diablos ¿no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia? Éramos amigas ¿no? Porque siempre tenia esa manía de pegarse así a mí. Con nuestras otras amigas no lo hacia. Al principio pensé que era porque compartíamos las mismas cosas o sea la "magia" pero después de llegar Hayate, lo seguía haciendo. Igual ya era una costumbre para ella.

Pero esa costumbre me estaba matando. Repentinamente sentí que apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Inconscientemente gire mi cara oliendo el maravilloso perfume que despedía su pelo. Era realmente embriagador. Mire bien y tenia los ojos cerrados, como sintiendo el momento. No pude evitar una sonrisa tonta mirándola.

"Fate-Chan, ¿por qué sonríes? Me pillo. Aquello no lo esperaba. Me había quedado embelesada mirándola y ni me había dado cuenta de que había abierto los ojos. ¿Y ahora que le iba a decir?

"Es q-que creí que... que te habías quedado dormida" reí nerviosamente mientras me rascaba la cabeza. No sabia si aquello había colado, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ella no contesto, solo sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Era tan linda. Me quede de nuevo embobada mirándola, mientras apoyaba el codo en la ventanilla y aguantaba mi cabeza con la mano.

Finalmente, termino el día. De vuelta al autobús. Todo el trayecto lo pasamos en silencio. Y note que ella me agarraba la mano y entrelazaba los dedos. Sino llega a ser porque llegábamos a nuestra parada, no sé que hubiera pasado en aquel momento. Cada día que pasaba aquello se me iba haciendo más complicado. Verla siempre tan cerca de mí, sentirla. Era sin duda algo maravilloso, pero, el problema era que yo estaba enamorada de ella, y cuanto más hacia esas cosas peor me sentía. Porque sabia que aquello en algún momento acabaría. Y no sabia si lo podría soportar.

Volvíamos a casa, y ella no soltaba mi mano, no podía aguantarlo. Mi primer impulso era agarrarla y besarla de una vez. Pero sabia que aquello era una locura. Así que opte por algo que me iba a ser más doloroso, pero que para mí iba a ser mejor. O eso quería pensar. Le retire mi mano. Y cuando ella intentó volver a cogérmela se la negué. Se paró en seco y me miro con aquellos ojos que me decían ¿por qué? No sabia que decirle, me mantuve callada.

"Fate-Chan ¿ocurre algo? Me dijo con cara triste. Yo no sabia que hacer, si salir corriendo o gritarle que aquello no podía ser.

"no... nada" le respondí lo mejor que supe. Luego me arrepentiría de aquello.

" entonces ¿por qué me apartas la mano?" sabia que me lo preguntaría, no sé por qué me siempre me dejaba llevar por la primera respuesta fácil que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

" Nanoha es que... bueno ya no somos niñas. Y me parece algo comprometido" mientras decía aquello, notaba como su cara cambiaba, su ceño se fruncía y su mirada ya no era de pena.

" ¿te avergüenzas de mí?" demonios ¿y esa pregunta?¿ a qué venia? Parecía que fuéramos pareja o algo extraño.

"Nanoha no es eso. Solo que no entiendo porque siempre haces estas cosas" sinceramente debí pensar más mis palabras.

" ¿ es que tiene que haber algún por qué? Cada vez su tono de voz era más frío, se la notaba algo molesta.

" es que... yo me siento un poco rara con esta situación" excusa tonta. Me daban impulsos chungos en los que no podría soportar mucho más besarla o vete a saber que. ¿Me estaría volviendo una pervertida?

" muy bien... ya veo. No te preocupes no volveré a hacerlo" me contesto enfadada notablemente. Y comenzó a caminar sin esperarme siguiera.

El día había sido perfecto hasta que yo y mi maravillosa bocaza hablaron. Pero realmente aunque me doliera más incluso que a ella, sabia que era lo mejor. Debía protegerme contra lo que sentía. Si seguía así no sabia si podría apaciguar estos sentimientos. Que cada día iban haciéndose más complicados. Me quede allí plantada como una triste flor. Perdiendo de vista a una Nanoha bastante molesta. ¿qué más podía hacer? Decidí dejar aquello tal y como quedo. Pero a partir de ahí, comenzaría una tortura mucho peor que la anterior. Ahora Nanoha apenas si se me acercaba. A veces parecía que me iba a coger de la mano. Pero luego notaba que bajaba su cabeza y se reprimía. Nanoha ¿qué puedo hacer?

* * *

bueno quise tambien agregarle un toque de humor, ya que no me gusta que sea aburrido. gracias por todas las Reviews, me alegro que os gusten siempre mis historias alocadas. de las primeras cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza. xddd un saludo y hasta el proximo capi.


	3. La Fiesta

Actualizacion de capitulo fugazmente xddd es que estoy resfriada y con algo de fiebre. entonces no puedo hacer nada mas que escribir. sino me podria morir del aburrimiento, os confesare que esta historia va a ser de las largas. no se cuantos capis pero tengo pensado unos buenos cuantos para el disfrute de todos. sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 3. La Fiesta.**

* * *

Días complicados para mí se iban abriendo paso. Se podía decir que por mucho que intentaba evitarlo, cada día mis sentimientos hacia ella iban a más. Otro de mis famosos días fue cuando mi madre se empeñó en celebrar mi dieciseisavo cumpleaños. Si yo Fate Testarrosa Harlaown, agente permanente de la Agencia de Administración Espacio-Tiempo, cumplía 16 años.

Yo sentada en el sofá abrazada a un cojín, miraba como a mi madre se le iban iluminando los ojos mientras iba invitando a todo el que pillara a mi famosa fiesta de cumpleaños. Porque como decía ella " Fate-Chan, dieciséis años solo se cumplen una vez" claro, que podía hacer yo ante la ilusión de una madre que parecía que tenia estrellas en los ojos. Así que así era. Yo iba a celebrar un cumpleaños que al parecer iba a ser por todo lo alto. Incluso alquilo un gran salón. Con karaoke y todo. Yo para mis adentros pensaba. Esto va a ser una hecatombe más. Pero tenia que apechugar. No había de otra.

Si en aquel momento hubiera pasado algo peligroso en cualquier otro planeta no hubieran podido solucionarlo a tiempo. Porque todos los magos que había acabaron en mi fiesta. Gente que incluso yo ni conocía. Era evidente que no podía invitar a nadie del instituto. Solo las que sabían que era maga claro. Dicho esto os podréis imaginar quienes eran, las amigas con las que estuve desde que entre a estudiar en el colegio.

No siendo suficiente con eso. Invito también a todos los comandantes que encontró. Aquello iba a ser lo más aburrido que me hubiera podido imaginar. Yo allí saludando a gente que ni conocía. Menos mal que al menos estarían mis amigas. Mi hermano, Amy etc... porque si me pongo a contar no acabaría. Por supuesto que Nanoha también iba a ir. Claro. Eso era evidente. Lo más gracioso era que no íbamos a hacer la fiesta en la ciudad, ni siquiera en el planeta. No. la haríamos en la Agencia de Administración. Eso quería decir, que no solo iría la gente invitada sino todo el que se le ocurriera pasar por allí.

Yo seguía abrazando aquel cojín pensando en todo esto. Sin saber como acabaría todo. Porque con lo vergonzosa que soy, por desgracia, aquello podría ser una catástrofe. Decidí dar una vuelta con Arf a ver si aquello me despejaba un poco. Así que me puse la bufanda y los guantes. Y salí de allí sin casi despedirme totalmente desganada. Al final pudo haber sido mejor quedarme en casa, porque la calle parecía un cubo de hielo. Caminaba despacio y hasta Arf me decía que tenia frío en sus patitas. Aquello fue realmente mala idea cuando me tope de frente con Hayate y su siempre sonrisa picara.

Siempre me estaba chinchando y riéndose de mí. No sé cómo se las arreglaba pero al final siempre acababa contándoselo todo. Realmente no era mala amiga, después de cansarse de reírse de ti, guardaba bien los secretos. Eso me consolaba. Total que ya que estábamos allí, le dije que viniera a mi casa, para que pudiera comprobar por ella misma las estrellas que había en los ojos de mi madre. Estuvo un buen rato conmigo. La mayor parte de el riéndose de mí. Está claro. Sino no seria ella. Y la otra parte del tiempo bebiendo té. O sea, que de nada había servido llevarla a mi casa.

Hasta que claro, toco el famoso tema _Nanoha_.

"Fate-Chan ¿piensas seguir así mucho tiempo?" que me quería decir. ¿Acaso podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a que aquello muriera de una maldita vez?

"Hayate no sé que quieres que haga la verdad" conteste algo molesta. Ya que no dejaba de sonreír como una pervertida.

" ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Igual te hace sentir mejor ¿no crees?" como me iba a hacer sentir mejor tal cosa. No podía hacerme sentir bien perder a alguien como a ella. Me negaba rotundamente.

" Tu estás loca ¿no?" me cruce de brazos y le aparte la mirada. Solo la idea de imaginar tal cosa me producían escalofríos.

" sinceramente no soporto veros así" ahora había cambiado su cara. Realmente Hayate sentía que Nanoha y yo ya no fuéramos las mismas.

"Lo sé. Pero no puedo contarle esto. Además, creo que a ella le gusta alguien" si era cierto. Últimamente la veía muy distraída. Y a veces suspiraba de un modo que... no sé explicarlo. Aunque se la veía triste.

"Eso no te lo voy a negar. Es posible que le guste alguien" sí y además yo creo que sabia de quien se trataba.

"Ese alguien fue amigo suyo desde pequeño Hayate, jamas podría competir con eso" estaba segurísima que era Yuuno, solo había que ver como él la miraba.

" ¿tu estás tonta? Conozco bien a Nanoha y te puedo asegurar que no es él" ¿no era él? Pues ahora no caía en quien podía ser.

"Sino es él, ¿quién es entonces?" no sé si realmente lo quería saber. Además de que dudaba mucho que me lo dijera.

"Eso deberías preguntárselo mejor a ella ¿no?" ni loca. ¿cómo demonios iba a preguntarle tal cosa? Ella y yo... nuestra relación cambió mucho después del día del parque de atracciones. De eso hace ya dos años.

"Sabes que eso no puedo hacerlo" me puse triste en ese momento. Solo el pensar que además de estar loca por ella, la iba perdiendo cada día, me destrozaba por completo."

"Eh... Fate-Chan... por favor no te pongas así." sé que quería animarme. Pero la verdad es que pensar en aquello me estaba despedazando por dentro. Y con ella era con la única persona que yo podía hablar.

"Hayate... tu ¿cómo estás tan segura de que no es Yuuno?" al menos quería saber que motivos tenia para no creerlo.

"Pues primeramente porque desde que él se fue a la Biblioteca Infinita apenas si se ven, aunque él si siente algo por ella. Y segundo ella ya me contó que había hablado con él, diciéndole que no podía corresponderle." me miraba fijamente y muy seria, así que no creí que fuera una de sus muchas bromas. No sabia si creerlo, pero Hayate no solía decir mentiras. Estuvimos un rato más hablando y luego me dijo que debía marcharse, que tenia cosas que hacer. Así que nos despedimos. Vale. De acuerdo. Ahora me iba a comer el coco para saber de quien demonios esta enamorada Nanoha.

* * *

Llego el día de la gran fiesta. Demasiada gente para mi gusto, desde luego aún no me acostumbraba a tener a tanta gente a mi alrededor. Podía ver como Vita. Zafira y Arf se pegaban el festín. Al lado una Signum seria hablando con Shamal. Y detrás de ella una sonriente Hayate, que de seguro se estaba metiendo con la líder de sus guardianes porque Signum estaba totalmente roja y ella no hacia sino reírse. Al otro lado a parte del mogollón de personas que ni sabia quienes eran, estaba mi hermano Chrono con la que ahora era su novia Amy, estaban hablando con Yuuno, que ciertamente no se había acercado en toda la noche a una Nanoha que estaba sola en esos momentos. Realmente no sabia si acercarme. Apenas nos saludamos cuando llego, me entrego un regalo que ni pude abrir porque mi madre me lo arrebato de las manos.

La verdad es que parecía algo triste. Y a veces me daba la sensación de que me miraba. Yo no podía prestar mucha atención ya que mi madre no dejaba de presentarme y presentarme a comandantes. Supongo que esta bien conocer a esa gente. Nunca se sabe si más adelante acabaría trabajando para ellos. Pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Nanoha. Había estado un rato hablando con Hayate y luego la vi como salia a otro salón que estaba más vacío. Aunque la verdad era mucho más bonito.

Decidida me disculpe de mi madre y la gente que con la que hablaba. Y salí a hablar con ella. No sabia que le diría. Pero al menos quería saber o intentar saber a que venia su tristeza. Aquel salón no era tan grande como el anterior. Pero el techo y las paredes eran de cristal como si fuera un observatorio. Se podía ver millones de estrellas. Más porque no había mucha iluminación, imagino que era algo así como una especie de mirador. La verdad era un sitio hermoso. Me puse a su lado en silencio. Tal vez ella me diría algo.

"Es una bonita fiesta Fate-Chan" hablo sin mirarme. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla que había delante del cristal.

"Gracias. Más bien parece la fiesta de mi madre." le dije sonriendo un poco, no sabia que hacer. Se la veía tan apagada.

"Um... ya me fije. Parece que tiene estrellas en los ojos." aquello me hizo sonreír. Ya que era un comentario que solía decir yo mucho cuando a mi madre se la veía feliz.

"Si... aunque alguien que me preocupa, no parece muy contenta" y entonces fue cuando me miro. Sus ojos parecían que se estaban rompiendo de dolor. Yo no entendía por qué.

"Fate-Chan echo de menos cuando estábamos más unidas... ahora..." callo y bajo la cabeza. Mi corazón parecía que no aguantaría más verla así. Me estaba angustiando no soportaba verla triste.

"Nanoha... yo..." no sabia como seguir. Baje mi cabeza llamándome cobarde a mí misma una y otra vez.

"No tienes que decir nada, creo que... la culpa de todo es mía..." ¿cómo podía decir eso? Ella no había hecho nada malo. Solo ser cariñosa conmigo y yo... yo la aparte de mi lado. Soy una idiota.

"No Nanoha, la culpa es mía, soy una idiota, una imbécil. Mira como estamos ahora por mi tontería" no podía perdonarme lo que había hecho. Alejándome de ella poco a poco, solo conseguía hacerme más daño.

"Fate-Chan... " me quede pálida al ver como sus ojos se iban humedeciendo.

"Nanoha... por favor no llores" no soportaba verla llorar. No lo aguantaba. Tenia que hacer algo.

Y lo hice. La agarre y la abrace, todo lo fuerte que pude. Mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Pero ¿qué había hecho? Había conseguido hacer daño a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Era algo imperdonable para mí. Notaba sus lagrimas en mi hombro y como se aferraba de mi camisa. Por un momento creí que nos fundiríamos. Mis ojos tampoco pudieron aguantar mucho más y comenzaron a bajar lagrimas. Lagrimas amargas. Allí en aquel lugar ella y yo solas. Con una vista hermosa del universo. Lloramos como nunca.

Aquello fue un desahogo para mi corazón que llevaba mucho llorando por dentro. Y aunque fui incapaz de decirle nada de lo que la amaba. Sentía menos peso en mi pecho al notar su cuerpo junto al mio. En ese momento me daba todo igual. Hubiera hasta pagado por permanecer así infinitamente. Después de aquello comenzamos a volver a ser lo que éramos anteriormente, amigas inseparables. Las mejores amigas.

Fin del capitulo 3

* * *

bueno parece que las cosas se van arreglando. las cosas de palacio van siempre despacio, al menos vuelven a ser las amigas que eran. pues aqui os lo dejo espero que al menos os haya podido sacar una sonrisa. aunque el final fuera un poco mas dramatico. Gracias por vuestros comentarios me ayudan y me animan a seguir escribiendo, y mas ahora que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. un saludillo y hasta el proximo capi


	4. Dias de Verano

otro capitulo mas, mi resfriado no se rinde. asi que nada sigo escribiendo. nuestra queria Fate-chan recuerda las ultimas vacaciones de verano, segun ella las mejores que tuvo, xddd, luego nuestras niñas se iran a vivir ya sabeis donde, asi que quiere disfrutar totalmente del verano en la Tierra bueno ahi lo teneis. espero que os guste. sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Recuerdos.**

**Capítulo 4. Días de verano.**

* * *

Después de mi increíble cumpleaños que al final no resulto tan desastroso como creí en un principio. Claro que algunos bebieron más de la cuenta y otros no soltaban el karaoke cantando a saber el qué. Porque solo se oía como gritaban. Los magos de hoy no saben controlarse. Dos copas y se vuelven locos.

* * *

Días de verano se acercaban, y con ellos las chicas y yo habíamos planeado ir a algún lugar, con playa claro, para disfrutar de nuestros días de graduación pues el instituto ya había acabado.

Aquel fue el verano más inolvidable de mi vida. Pues después de eso Hayate, Nanoha y yo, nos habíamos decidido a irnos a vivir a Mid-Childa para terminar los entrenamientos que cada una había decidido tomar. Yo soñaba con ser enforcer. Y Nanoha aunque ya era instructora quería seguir especializándose más, y a parte de eso trabajar a tiempo completo enseñando a sus alumnos. Por otro lado Hayate soñaba con crear su propia unidad para poder investigar el caso de la Lost Logia que a mí personalmente me traía de cabeza.

Así que, decidiendo todo esto, nos encaminamos a pasar nuestras pequeñas vacaciones a una pequeña ciudad costera. Los padres de Arisa, tenían una casa en la misma playa. Solo íbamos nosotras cinco. Así que aquello parecía que pintaba bien. Íbamos a pasar dos estupendas semanas todas juntas en aquel sitio.

Llegamos por la mañana, como siempre cuando va Arisa, armando jaleo sin parar. Nanoha y yo últimamente nos llevábamos muy bien, pero desde aquella conversación que tuve con Hayate días antes de mi 16 cumpleaños, no había podido quitarme de la cabeza aquello que me dijo. "ella esta enamorada de alguien." aquello no hacia sino darme vueltas y más vueltas. Pero no era solo eso lo que me hacia comerme el coco cada día. Lo que me hacia realmente comerme la cabeza era que, a pesar de que Nanoha y yo habíamos vuelto a estar de nuevo como siempre, en ningún momento me menciono nada de que le gustara alguien. Y eso sí que me tenia obsesionada. ¿quien podría ser la persona por la que ella a veces suspiraba?

Muchas veces la observaba en silencio, mientras las demás hablaban y discutían que haríamos esa noche. Parecía realmente distante. Incluso a veces sentía que me miraba fijamente. Evidentemente, mi primera reacción es que se me cayera de las manos absolutamente todo. Luego la miraba con mi famoso sonrojo y la veía riendo sin parar. Realmente me recordaba a veces a Hayate. Parece que disfrutaba haciéndome avergonzar. Si lo sé, soy muy tímida, pero no podía hacerle nada. Deseaba que con el tiempo aquello se me fuera pasando. Pero me daba la sensación de que con ella siempre iba a ser así.

Aquel día nos la pasamos todo el día en la playa. Como siempre Arisa me pinchaba para competir por cosas tontas. Esta vez era a ver quien corría más. Era evidente quien ganaría, aunque no tuviera a mi "Bardiche" aun en el colegio o instituto, no hubo nadie capaz de vencerme. Cansadas de correr nos metimos en el agua. Desde allí podía ver a Suzuka hablando con Hayate. Levante un poco la cabeza para observar a la persona que llegaba a su lado caminando. Definitivamente su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado. Y aquel bikini hacia que mis colores no fueran del calor exterior. Más bien del interior. Sus "curvas" mucho mejor pronunciadas que la primera vez en la piscina.

Mi corazón parecía que se me saldría por la boca cuando la vi acercarse a la orilla e ir metiéndose poco a poco a la fría agua. Aquello hizo que su cuerpo se erizara. Y ya sabemos que ocurre cuando el cuerpo de una chica se eriza... no daré detalles. Pero digamos que me puse mucho peor, aunque no podía huir. Allí no podía salir corriendo a mi casa. Así que tendría que soportar aquello como una verdadera campeona.

"Fate-Chan" me llamaba agitando la mano para que la esperara. Bueno mientras su cuerpo este bajo el agua no sera tan grave.

"Nanoha" le grite agitando también la mano, mientras pegaba pequeños saltitos en el agua. Lo que más me llamo la atención ¿es que juraría que ella se había sonrojado?

"Fate-Chan... no hagas eso" me dijo cuando ya estaba cerca de mí. ¿Qué se supone que no debía hacer?

"¿El que?" pregunte curiosa. Porque la verdad no sabia por donde iban los tiros. Seguro acabaría haciéndome ponerme roja.

"Es que... el cuerpo de Fate-Chan esta muy bien formado..." ¿cómo? Casi lo dijo en un susurro. Y después había agachado la cabeza, y esta vez si lo vi claro, Nanoha se había ruborizado notablemente.

"Bu-bueno... el tuyo ta-también" parecían que me estaban atropellando mientras decía aquello. Yo también me sonroje y baje la cabeza. Parecíamos dos niñas pequeñas avergonzadas.

No volvimos a decir nada. Arisa se nos acerco y empezó a pelear conmigo dentro del agua. Nanoha reía, y luego ella salio del agua y fue a tumbarse al lado de Hayate, que por supuesto creo que no había perdido detalle de la situación y desde donde yo estaba se le podía ver la cara de pervertida que tenia. Nanoha sin embargo, parecía abrumada. Se había sentado encima de su toalla, abrazada a sus rodillas. Arisa siguió dándome la paliza. Se me tiraba encima a ver si lograba hundirme.

Después de un rato decidimos salir. Ya que ella se había rendido por no poder hacerme tragar agua. Cuando llegue a los pies de Nanoha vi que esta me miraba de un modo diferente, la note bastante rara, como cohibida. Me miraba de un modo que hizo que me estremeciera. ¿a qué venia aquella mirada? Automáticamente me dio por mirar a Hayate que seguía con su cara de pervertida. Daba miedo porque estaba segura de que en algún momento soltaría alguna burrada. Y no tardo demasiado.

"Fate-Chan... hay que ver como te has desarrollado ¿no?" ¿a qué demonios venia aquello? Me quería avergonzar era evidente. Y lo consiguió. Tan rápido que no supe que decir y me senté corriendo. A mi lado estaba Nanoha que no sé por qué motivo se la veia bastante cortada. Cosa que me extraño. Pues cuando Hayate decía alguna tontería ella siempre se reía. Pero en aquel momento ni siquiera me miraba. Fue bastante extraño.

Los días de verano se iban sucediendo, más rápido de lo que hubiéramos deseado. El peor día fue, cuando se empeñaron en ir a unos baños públicos que había por aquella zona. ¿es que no tenían suficiente con el baño de la casa? No podía ser. Me iba a morir de la vergüenza. Llegamos allí y entramos al vestuario. Todas se quitaban la ropa alegremente. Pero yo no sabia donde meterme. Creía que la sangre me saldría por la nariz al ver como Nanoha se iba quitando la ropa. Me fije en que tenia la cabeza agachada. Parecía más abochornada que yo incluso.

Decidí ponerme de espaldas o sino aquello podría ser una catástrofe. Nos envolvimos con toallas y nos metimos dentro de una de las piscinas. Arisa le frotaba la espalda a Suzuka y Hayate estaba sentada en el bordillo con los pies dentro del agua. Nanoha seguía muy rara. Apenas hablaba y yo me sentía un poco cortada pues no sabia que decir. Sinceramente desde que llegamos allí, Nanoha actuaba muy extraño. Hablaba muy poco y muchas veces la pillaba mirándome, y cuando yo le devolvía la mirada ella la desviaba intentando disimular. No sé que le estaba pasando pero, quería saberlo.

Llegaba la noche y como era común en aquella época, nos vestíamos con yukata. El mío por supuesto era negro con motivos amarillos. Que curioso... pero es que lo vi en la tienda y me enamore. En cuanto al de Nanoha era blanco con motivos rosas. Lógico. a ella también le salieron estrellas en los ojos como a mi madre cuando lo vio. Estaba preciosa. Tenia el pelo recogido por completo y algunos mechones rebeldes caían por su cuello. Habíamos comprado fuegos artificiales. Pero en pequeña cantidad.

Arisa no paraba de correr con uno de ellos en la mano. Las demás de pie miraban el cielo porque en aquella época había unas pequeñas fiestas en esa ciudad. Así que también había fuegos artificiales de los grandes. Pero yo ni me di cuenta. Nanoha y yo estábamos agachadas mirando las chispas que producían aquellos palitos. Mientras no sabia porque no hacia sino mirarla a los ojos y ella a mí, con una sonrisa. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y sentía que me estaba derritiendo como un helado solo con su mirada. Preciosa era la única palabra que me pasaba por la cabeza.

Aquel maravilloso momento fue roto por una Hayate malvada que me empujo perdiendo así el equilibrio, y cayendo encima de una Nanoha que se había quedado pasmada. Ella quedó tirada en la arena y yo encima de ella. Con las manos a ambos lados de su cara. Creí que me daría algo. Iba a disculparme cuando vi que había girado la cara totalmente roja. Yo al ver aquello no pude evitar ponerme también igual. Demonios ¿en que estaba pensando Hayate?¿por qué era tan cruel conmigo? Nanoha volvió a girar la cara esta vez para mirarme. Nuestras bocas estaban a pocos centímetros y yo no sabia si lo podría soportar. En ese momento podría haber caído la bomba atómica que yo no me hubiera enterado. Solo miraba aquellos profundos y hermosos ojos azules que me estaban volviendo loca.

De golpe note como ella me agarraba de las mangas del yukata y me empujaba hacia atrás. Me sentí fatal. Y me pase el resto de la noche disculpándome por aquello. Definitivamente me cargaría a Hayate en cuanto tuviera tiempo. Nanoha si antes casi ni hablaba, ahora ya ni me miraba. Daba igual todas las disculpas que le diera. Ella ni me miro ni articulo palabra el resto de la noche. Aquello fue realmente horrible, más cuando ya acostada no hacia sino recordar aquello. Intentando sacarlo de mi cabeza no podía evitar ruborizarme violentamente al pensar lo que estuve a punto de hacer.

Llego la ultima noche de vacaciones. Había pasado todo tan rápido. Ya todas se habían ido a la cama, pero yo no lograba dormir. Así que me levante en silencio y me fui a la orilla de la playa y me sente en la arena. Me quede un rato mirando las estrellas. La luna daba una luz cálida y suave, haciendo que el mar reflejara su belleza. Pensando en esto note la presencia de alguien a mi espalda.

"¡Nanoha!" me asusto, no creí que me hubiera visto salir. Y pensé que todas dormían.

"¿Mirando el cielo?" pues la verdad es que más bien estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que pisamos aquel sitio. Claro que eso no se lo iba a decir.

"Pues si... no podía dormir" ¿qué más podía contestar? No le iba a decir que no podía dormir por su causa... era ridículo.

"Ya veo..." se acercó más y se sentó a mi lado." es una bonita luna" decía mientras apoyaba sus manos en la arena.

"Si... es muy bonita..." no sabia de que hablar. Me había quedado cortada. No me esperaba que apareciera allí.

"Fate-Chan... yo quería hablar algo contigo" ¿algo conmigo? Me puse impaciente mientras la mire, pues me interesaba lo que quería decirme.

"Um..." afirme esperando sus palabras.

"Veras, me gustaría pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento de estos días" ¿así que no eran solo cosas mías?

"No tienes por qué disculparte Nanoha..." agitaba mis manos en modo de negación para que entendiera que era una tontería.

"Fate-Chan sé que me has notado algo extraña estos días" ¿algo extraña? Sera por no decir bastante rarita.

"No he de negarlo. Y me preocupa, no sé que te pasa. Pero no he querido preguntar" era cierto. Estaba preocupada por ella. Pero no sabia si preguntarle porque siempre me acabaría diciendo que no era nada.

"Lo que me pasa es... bueno... es algo que aún no puedo decirte." ¿no me lo pude decir?¿Tendrá que ver eso con la persona de la que según Hayate ella esta enamorada?

"No quiero que te sientas presionada a contarme algo sino estás preparada." me tendría que fastidiar. Pero supongo que en algún momento me lo diría.

" Fate-Chan..." me miro con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, estaba realmente preciosa. El reflejo de la luz de la luna la hacia aun más hermosa, tanto que me quede embobada mirándola.

Mi situación empeoraba, ahora me doy cuenta de que por mucho que quisiera no podría dejar de sentir aquello por ella. Daba igual lo mucho que luchara y el tiempo que me alejara de ella. Cuando la volvía a ver todo volvía a revivir incluso con más intensidad. Finalmente, ella acercó su cabeza apoyándola en mi hombro. Y estuvimos allí bastante rato observando las pequeñas olas que se formaban en el agua. Y así hasta que decidimos irnos a dormir. El día siguiente seria el día de vuelta. Y habían sido las vacaciones más hermosas que yo había vivido desde hacia mucho tiempo. Mas sabiendo que no las volveríamos a repetir en un largo tiempo.

Fin del Capítulo 4

* * *

pobre Fate... xddd y Nanoha ¿que sera eso que tiene que decirle? lo sabreis pronto, en fin gracias por los reviews y un saludo a todos


	5. Nanoha yo

bueno mientras otro capitulo mas. por cierto que esto NO es el ultimo capitulo, la historia tiene para mas. solo aviso, por otro lado, no se si cometo algun tipo de error diciendo que para ser enforcer hay que pasar un entrenamiento, la verdad no tengo ni idea del tema. pero yo lo pongo como parte de poder volverse enforcer entre el entrenamiento y las misiones hasta que luego se supondria que hacen un examen, pero bueno eso ia lo vereis en el siguiente capi, no en este. si hay algun error sobre este tema ruego disculpas a mi humilde ignoracia. dicho esto y sin mas...

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen y me ahorro decir nada mas porque desde luego hubiera cambiado muchas cosas xdddddd

* * *

**Recuerdos.**

**Capitulo 5. Nanoha... yo.**

* * *

Aun recuerdo esa temporada como si fuera ayer. Nos íbamos a vivir lejos de nuestros amigos. Aunque para mí no fue tan duro, ya que toda mi familia formaba parte de la TSAB, y otros de la Agencia Espacio-Tiempo. Y bueno no puedo negar que estaba acostumbrada a pasar largas temporadas sola. Ya que mi familia siempre tenia alguna misión importante que cumplir. Mi hermano por aquel entonces ya era almirante y Amy decidió quedarse con él. Pues ambos trabajaban muy bien juntos. Mi madre se quedó a cargo de la Agencia Tiempo-espacio por sus grandes logros. Mi querida Arf después de irme, decidió ir a trabajar a la Biblioteca Infinita con Yuuno. Así que estábamos un poco separados. Pero siempre en contacto.

Para Nanoha era todo muy distinto. Ya que su familia se quedaría en la Tierra junto con sus amigas de la infancia. Pero tenia algo de suerte ya que Hayate y yo estaríamos cerca. No todo lo que yo hubiera deseado pues iba a comenzar con mi entrenamiento para poder lograr ser Enforcer. Pero al menos sabia que estaríamos ahí, cerca de ella de algún modo.

Ya llevábamos unos meses allí. Y una de tantas tardes, salia de mi entrenamiento agotada. Ya que había pasado el día completo corriendo como loca de un lado a otro. Por otro lado Bardiche si le hubiera tenido que dar una sola orden más, me hubiera mandado a... me ahorro decir a donde me hubiera mandado. Salia después de darme un buen baño pues mi cuerpo tenia el color del suelo. Sin esperarlo allí y con aquel uniforme blanco y azul, que por cierto le quedaba que ni pintado, estaba una Nanoha esperándome. Tenia las manos a la espalda y estaba mirando a la puerta justo cuando yo salí.

Nada más verme salto a mis brazos como solía hacer hace tiempo. Reconozco que aquello me hizo feliz. Sentir los brazos de aquella niña que me había hecho suya poco a poco y durante tantos años. Estaba realmente preciosa. Me sonroje al notar sus labios en mi mejilla, quedándose luego cogida de mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos. Yo estaba tan cansada de que ni me importo todo aquello.

"Fate-Chan... te echaba de menos" me decía con una sonrisa y con una de sus múltiples caras infantiles.

"Nanoha... tampoco lleva tanto tiempo que no nos vemos" me puse nerviosa por aquello era lógico. No todos los días salia del entrenamiento para ver a Nanoha de aquella manera y diciéndome aquellas cosas.

"mouuuu Fate-Chan siempre es obstinada" volvió a sonreírme cerrando sus ojos con alegría. Me hacia feliz verla de aquel modo. Después de tanto tiempo sin verla así tan risueña.

" es que es cierto, hace solo una semana que nos vimos." giré mi cara un poco haciéndome la indignada falsa como ella me decía.

" ¡oh! esa es la cara de indignada falsa... nyaaahahahaha" me hizo reír a mi también, sabia que diría aquello.

" venga que te invito a tomar algo ¿tienes tiempo?" quería llevarla a algún lado tranquilo y de paso intentar despejarme un poco.

"justo vine por eso. Quería tomar algo contigo. Quería celebrar que pronto acabaré mis entrenamientos especiales" realmente aquella chica hacia sentir orgulloso hasta a quien no la conocía. Sin duda era la mejor instructora que jamas vi.

Nos dirigimos a una cafetería a la que solíamos ir de vez en cuando. Para no variar entramos y nos sentamos al fondo. Era nuestro lugar favorito. Ya que era la zona más tranquila. Nada más sentarme y poner las manos sobre la mesa ella acerco las suyas poniéndolas encima de las mías. Aun pasando tanto tiempo, no podía evitar ruborizarme por cosas así, para luego mirar su cara con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Sin duda a veces parecía que estaba viendo a Hayate y no a Nanoha. Aquello me dio un escalofrío.

Ella me contaba como le iban los entrenamientos, y me contaba sobre sus alumnos también. Aquel brillo especial en sus ojos me hacia entender que era feliz. Que estaba contenta de vivir en aquel sitio. Al principio reconozco que me dio miedo de que se sintiera sola, así que intentaba ir a verla lo más a menudo posible. De alguna manera no podía soportar la idea de que ella abandonara todo aquello y se volviera con su familia. Así que procuraba que no se sintiera muy sola.

Simplemente verla delante mía cogiendo mis manos de aquella manera me hacia inmensamente feliz. Aunque luego cuando nos despedíamos me sentía vacía por dentro. Llegaba a mi habitación y me sentía más sola de lo normal. Últimamente entrenar tanto y luego las misiones que tenia, por no decir lo poco que dormía, me estaban empezando a afectar. Sentía un cansancio anormal en mí. A veces después del entrenamiento me tenia que sentar un buen rato porque apenas podía moverme.

Dos semanas después de haber estado con Nanoha y en medio de uno de los entrenamientos caí al suelo totalmente agotada. Mi instructor se asusto, sabia que yo no era de esas que se cansaba a la primera. Notaba mi cuerpo temblar y mi cara ardiendo. El se acerco y me toco la cara, asustado grito que me llevaran de inmediato a la enfermería. Fue lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de desmayarme.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el techo de la enfermería. Note algo cálido en mi mano. Mire y vi a Nanoha con cara muy preocupada agarrándome de ella. Al verla no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Puse mi otra mano en mi frente, la notaba aun caliente, y sabia lo que tocaría ahora. Bronca de Nanoha.

"Fate-Chan no vuelvas a asustarme así" me miraba triste pues yo sabia que había estado sobre esforzándome últimamente.

"Nanoha... lo siento" no sabia que más decirle a parte de disculparme. Sabia que dijera lo que me dijera ella iba a tener la razón.

"Fate-Chan ¿es que no sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti?" aquello hizo que mi corazón palpitara y me pusiera nerviosa.

"Nanoha... es que..." baje la cabeza, en realidad no sabia que decir.

" ¿aun tienes fiebre?" y sin pensarlo se acercó a mí velozmente y puso su frente contra la mia. Aquello hizo que mi sonrojo por la fiebre subiera aun más.

"N-No lo se" palabras sin pensar. No podía pronunciar otras que no fueran de ese modo. Asombrada me quede cuando con su mano acaricio mi mejilla. Yo queriendo sentir mas aquel gesto puse mi mano sobre la de ella y la apreté contra mí.

"Fate-Chan cuando estas enferma te pones cariñosa" me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que se me contagiara. "el médico dice que estas bien. Solo es cansancio por estar descansando poco. ¿ocurre algo que no me hayas dicho Fate-Chan?" aquella pregunta hizo eco en mi mente. Claro que ocurría algo. Pero no era algo nuevo no. llevaba enamorada de ella desde que entramos al instituto. Casi 4 años de este modo. En algún momento estas cosas tendrían que acabar pasando."¿Fate-Chan?"

"oh pues... solo es que he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente." evidentemente no podía soltarle todo aquel rollo.

" Fate-Chan... ¿recuerdas... la conversación que tuvimos la ultima noche que estuvimos de vacaciones?" En aquel momento si me hubieran tomado la temperatura los medicos se habrían asustado, me quede mirándola con los ojos como platos.

"S-Sí... dijiste que tenias que contarme algo pero que aun no podías" me acordaba perfectamente, hasta la imagen de su cara al decírmelo.

" cuando... te mejores me gustaría hablar de eso contigo." primero impactada, luego asombrada. Luego ya no sé que cara puse, y tampoco sé cómo coloque una sonrisa en mis labios.

Nanoha había decidido hablarme de un tema que yo no sabia. Tal vez era lo que siempre pensé. A lo mejor esa persona de la que estaba enamorada había formalizado algo con ella. Y ahora... ¿la perdería? Se despidió de mi deseándome que me pusiera mejor. Ya que aun necesitaba descansar un poco. Pero aquellas palabras no paraban de revolotear por mi mente. Me sentía nerviosa. Y no dejaba de pensar en que ella estuviera con alguien ya. Si lo pienso bien, tampoco era algo de extrañar, Nanoha se había convertido en una chica realmente preciosa y su manera de ser podía enamorar hasta a una piedra. _"Fate es totalmente lógico"_ me dije de modo que pudiera hacerme a la idea.

Días después de aquella fiebre y aquel cansancio me sentía mucho mejor. Mas activa. Pero aun sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez sin parar. ¿Qué podía ser aquello de lo que me quería hablar? Salí de mi entrenamiento como cada día y de nuevo ella me estaba esperando. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, sabia que ese día no iba a ser fácil para mí. Que tu mejor amiga de la que estás enamorada te cuente que esta con otra persona no es fácil de encajar. Por mucho que me había querido preparar para poder soltar una sonrisa, en aquel momento que la vi sentí que estaba perdida. Sabia que no podría felicitarla de corazón. No pude evitar cambiar mi cara al pensar en aquello. Cosa que ella notó al instante.

" ¿te encuentras bien Fate-Chan?" la mire y puse una sonrisa para no preocuparla.

"si... dime ¿qué haces aquí? Intentaba cambiar de conversación para que no insistiera.

"quería llevarte a un sitio" me miro y me sonrió de aquel modo que parecía que el sufrimiento no existía.

"claro, vamos" le dije intentando parecer lo mas alegre que podía. Ella me agarro de la mano y entrelazo los dedos. El calor de su mano me calmaba. Pero la sentía algo temblorosa. No le quise preguntar. Pero realmente me pareció que estaba nerviosa por algún motivo.

Comenzamos a caminar. Aquella zona no la conocía bien, me comento que allí era donde ella daba sus clases a sus alumnos. Entramos a un lugar con muchos arboles. Cuando salimos por el otro lado se veía un hermoso lago, realmente era precioso. El agua era cristalina. Y los planetas que se veían en el cielo se reflejaban en ella. Me sorprendió que me llevara a ese lugar. Ella sin soltarme de la mano se arrimó a uno de los arboles. Y me miro, yo no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Nanoha estaba sonrojada y me miraba con unos ojos llenos de ternura. Una pequeña sonrisa salia de mis labios.

"¿Te gusta el lugar Fate-Chan? A veces vengo aquí a pensar." aquel lugar parecía sacado de una postal.

"Sí, es precioso. Nanoha... ¿por qué me has traído aquí?" ya sabia para que era. Pero preferí asegurarme.

"Te dije que tenia que contarte algo muy importante. Por eso" la mire. Esperando sus palabras.

"Soy toda oídos" dije para calmarla y así darle más confianza.

"Pero... por favor, me gustaría que no me interrumpieras mientras lo estoy diciendo. No sé sí podría repetirlo." mis ojos se abrieron por completo, ¿tan importante era que no podría decirlo dos veces?

"D-de acuerdo." afirme nerviosa, ella apretó mi mano y me miraba a los ojos.

"Fate-Chan, desde hace algún tiempo, hay algo importante que está pasando en mi vida. Yo al principio creí que se me pasaría, que todo era una tontería. Pero poco a poco según pasaba el tiempo aquello se hacía más y más fuerte. Aquello que sentía hacía que mi pecho doliera" paro un instante mientras yo permanecía callada. Cogió aire y siguió hablando

"Fate-Chan, hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorada de alguien. Tal vez esto pueda cambiar nuestras vidas. Pero para bien o para mal, ha llegado un momento que se ha vuelto insoportable para mí. Y por eso debo decirlo." mi corazón latía tan rápido que creí que me desmayaría. Aun así no quise cortarla con preguntas tontas. Solo esperaba el nombre de esa persona, e intentaría felicitarla lo mejor posible."la persona de la que estoy enamorada, siempre ha sido alguien importante para mí. Siempre me ha estado cuidando, y siempre ha estado a mi lado." ahora estaba perdidísima, ¿quién demonios podía ser?

"Esta persona no sé sí me corresponde, pero ahora mismo no me importa. Solo quiero hablar con ella y decirle lo que siento. Si la pierdo..." bajo la mirada algo triste." si la pierdo al menos sabrá lo que siento. Y yo me sentiré mucho mejor, o eso espero." ¿por qué?¿por qué me estaba contando todo esto? ¿Por qué no se lo decía a esa persona? Sentía como mi corazón se iba rompiendo con cada palabra." pensaras que hago contándote todo esto. Pero resulta que tú... tú tienes mucho que ver en esto." ¿yo? Me miro de nuevo mientras un precioso rubor cubría sus mejillas, estaba preciosa, pero me dolía tanto el corazón." F-Fate-Chan..." la note mucho más nerviosa no se por qué

"Yo... es-estoy e-enamorada de ti..." agacho la cabeza totalmente roja. Y yo... no sabría explicar con palabras como me quedé. Había dicho ¿qué estaba enamorada de mí? Creo que no entendí bien. Note que mi vista se nublaba y comencé a temblar. Sentí que me estaba mareando. Y que no podía respirar. Nanoha se asusto cuando me deje caer sobre el césped "¡FATE-CHAN!" pase mi mano por la cara y note algo húmedo en ellas. ¿Eran lagrimas? Eran lagrimas de felicidad... cerré los ojos mientras note como Nanoha se arrodillaba a mi lado asustada, mientras las lagrimas se abrían paso por mis mejillas hasta mis labios humedeciéndolos. No podía creerlo. Aquellas palabras, aquella voz, aquel lugar. Parecía mágico. Me pellizque pensando que era un sueño. Levanté mi cabeza para mirarla. Sabia que tenia miedo, se veía en su cara. Pero al ver como sonreía mientras mis lagrimas seguían bajando, puso cara de no comprender nada.

Sin decir nada la agarre y la abrace. Ella escondió su cabeza en mi cuello. Yo la apreté más. Di un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Mi pecho se había relajado por completo. Ya no sentía esa presión, ni esa agonía que no me dejaba desde hacía años. Acerque mi boca a su oído y en un susurro le dije "te amo Nanoha" note como ella se aferro más a mí queriendo meterse dentro. Y notaba el aire de su aliento en mi cuello, cuando sentí sus labios ardientes besarlo. Aquello erizó por completo mi piel.

Levanto la cabeza y nos miramos. Me acarició con su mano mientras me sonreía, hasta que nuestras bocas se unieron en un suave y cálido pero profundo beso. Aquello seria el comienzo de nuestra relación de pareja. Era el principio de lo que seria nuestras vidas a partir de ahora.

Fin del capitulo 5

* * *

pues espero que os haya gustado. me gusta mucho escribir y total ahora no tengo nada mejor que hacer por el maldito resfriado que acabara convirtiendose en gripe o algo raro. en fin un saludo y hasta el proximo capi


	6. Graduación

Bueno la fiebre no me baja y tengo la nariz totalmente tamponada y eso no me deja dormir, asi que subo el capitulo 6 porque no se si mañana estare apta para escribir. lo intentare de todos modos, mirad esto como un extra ya que no pensaba subirlo ahora. asi que nada espero que os guste y como dice en el capitulo anterior si hay algun error por lo de la graduacion de Fate disculpad mi ignorancia. pero crei que podria ser algo asi como se convirtio en enforcer. dicho esto y sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( que curioso que hoy en un foro yuri alguien comento que al final de la serie ponian que Yuno era el padre de Vivio, eso me cabreo bastante ya que por lo menos en los capitulos que yo tengo eso no sale. bueno no se porque cuento eso, supongo que vosotros podreis entender mi enfado )

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 6. Graduación.**

* * *

Uno de los días más importantes para mí, de todos los que había vivido hasta ese momento, aparte del día que Nanoha y yo nos hicimos novias, fue el día que me gradué como Enforcer. Después de hacer miles de misiones, y haber conseguido miles de logros, por fin lograba mi sueño, ser Enforcer. De ahora en adelante no seria una simple agente permanente, no. ahora seria la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown. Además, que lo había logrado a una edad bastante temprana, ya que la mayoría de los magos que lo lograban, lo conseguían pasados los 20 años. Yo en cambio con 17 ya me había convertido en lo que iba a ser de aquí en adelante.

Estaba totalmente nerviosa mirando en mi cama aquel uniforme negro, que me hacia poseedora de ese gran titulo. Un uniforme que desee vestir ya desde muy pequeña. Alguien me saco de mis pensamientos tocando a la puerta de mi habitación. Abrí y era Nanoha. Al entrar me dio un beso en los labios, consiguiendo que me sonrojara. Ella parecía más ilusionada que yo. La notaba nerviosa. Pero sobretodo la notaba orgullosa de mí.

Así que sin esperar más comencé a desvestirme. No sé por qué motivo Nanoha aparto la cara, para no ver como me quitaba la ropa. Mire de reojo y la vi ruborizada. Ahora era yo la que la ponía roja continuamente. Aunque la mayoría de las veces lo hacia sin querer. Pero era evidente que le afectaba verme en ropa interior. Sin pensarlo más, me empece a vestir, pero estaba tan nerviosa que el maldito nudo de la pequeña corbata amarilla no me salia. Y eso que llevaba un botón. Nanoha que se había mantenido sentada en la cama se levantó y se puso delante mía.

Me sonrió mientras me veía nerviosa, intentando abrochar aquella cosa que no quería mantenerse. Puso sus manos suavemente sobre las mías retirándolas. Y comenzó a abotonar aquella corbata rebelde. En aquel momento me sentía como si nos hubiéramos casado y ella me estuviera arreglando el traje para irme a trabajar. Me sonroje notablemente mientras veía como a Nanoha se le escapaba una pequeña risilla.

Tiro de la chaqueta colocándomela bien, y precipitándose hacia a mi me volvió a besar. Sus labios suaves hacían que me fuera derritiendo en ellos poco a poco, su lengua saboreando la mía, hacia que me olvidara de todo. Y la agarre de la cintura aferrándola más a mí. Dejando su boca para bajar por su barbilla y acabar por su cuello. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido que me volvió totalmente loca. Pero sabia que debía parar, aparte de que no había mucho tiempo. Ella y yo aun no habíamos hecho nada. Y no sabia si estaríamos aun preparadas. Ese tema aún no lo habíamos hablado siquiera. Pero yo la verdad no podía evitar desearla cada día más.

Salimos de la habitación para dirigirnos al lugar donde nos entregarían el título de Enforcer. Estaba todo el mundo allí. Mi madre, mi hermano Chrono junto con Amy, que por cierto se habían prometido hacia poco. También estaban los guardianes Velka y su ama claro. Estaban Arf Yuuno y otros compañeros de los entrenamientos así como todos nuestros instructores. De las 50 personas que habíamos entrado para el título. Solo 3 habíamos pasado el examen. Así que muchos de ellos miraban apenados desde abajo. Tendrían que volver a examinarse dentro de 6 meses.

Comenzó la pequeña ceremonia. Los tres graduados subimos al pequeño escenario. Detrás estaban nuestros instructores. Y al micrófono uno de tantos comandantes que me presento mi madre el día de mi dieciseisavo cumpleaños, que por cierto no recordaba su nombre. Mientas decía cosas por aquel micrófono, yo no podía evitar ver a mi novia en primera fila al lado de Hayate y de mi madre. Me sonreía de un modo muy especial. Yo ni escuchaba lo que decía aquel tipo.

Luego comenzaron a hablar los instructores de las múltiples tareas que debía realizar un Enforcer. Diciendo que éramos la élite de los magos y más cosas a las que por mucho que quería no podía prestar atención. Me sentía la mujer más dichosa del universo en ese momento. Aquel comandante comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros entregándonos a cada uno nuestro título y felicitándonos por nuestro trabajo. Muchas más felicitaciones hubieron cuando baje de aquel escenario. Mi madre de nuevo con estrellas en los ojos llena de felicidad y orgullo. Nanoha me había agarrado de la mano y no me soltaba en ningún momento. Arf y Yuuno se acercaron también a saludar. Y pude ver algo de tristeza en la cara del ultimo al ver como Nanoha cogia mi mano. Creo que ella ni se dio cuenta porque no hacia sino mirarme y sonreír tontamente.

Alli mismo habían varias mesas al aire libre, con bebida y comida. Eso fue automático Zafira. Vita y Arf se pegaron a la mesa y hasta que no acabaron con todo no salieron de allí. Por otro lado mi madre hablaba con aquel comandante y algunos de los instructores. Hayate esta vez se estaba metiendo seguramente con Shamal, porque ahora era Signum la que se reía a carcajada. Rean revoloteaba hablando con Yuuno, que no hacia sino mirar a Nanoha de vez en cuando. Y mi hermano también hablaba con Amy y alguno de mis compañeros de entrenamiento que seguramente conocía.

Nanoha no se apartaba de mí ni un momento. Me miraba con verdadero orgullo. No hablábamos, simplemente nos mirábamos. Sentía que me metía dentro de ella. Y que poco a poco me desharía en su mirada. A veces pasaba una de sus manos y acariciaba mi brazo para sentir el tacto de mi nuevo traje de Enforcer. Mientras que la otra mano seguía entrelazada a la mía. No hacían falta palabras. Nos estábamos diciendo " te amo" con la mirada. Las palabras sobraban.

Ya por la noche Nanoha me dijo de ir a dar un paseo. Me agarraba del brazo mientras su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro. Llegamos a un lugar apartado de la zona donde aun la gente seguía celebrando. Que los magos pueden parecer serios, pero cuando de una fiesta se trata, ni uno falta. Todo el que pasaba por allí como siempre acababa saludando a alguien que conocía y se acababa quedando. Ella y yo caminábamos muy despacio y de nuevo nos habíamos encontrado en el lugar donde nos declaramos. La diferencia es que era de noche, y aun aquello era mucho más hermoso. La luz del cielo se reflejaba en el agua como un espejo. Me senté en el césped apoyando mi espalda a un árbol. Nanoha se sentó a mi lado apoyando su espalda en mí y recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Fate-Chan" la mire con una sonrisa.

"¿mh?" conteste suavemente.

" etto... has pensado en... ¿lo que pasa después de... besarse?" aquella pregunta me sorprendió, no la esperaba y menos que fuera ella la que lo mencionara.

"p-pues no... bueno... si... bueno..." no sabia que decirle me había puesto nerviosa.

"¿sí o no?" me miraba con cara desconcertada.

"a ver... Nanoha... yo... pues si... lo he pensado alguna vez..." ¡Mentira! Lo había estado pensando mucho. Últimamente más que otra cosa."y ¿tu?" quería saber si a ella le pasaría lo mismo que a mí.

" pu-pues yo..." bajo la cabeza totalmente sonrojada." si" contesto rápido y sin pensar demasiado. Me sorprendió que a Nanoha se le pasaran esas cosas por la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo llevábamos solo tres meses saliendo.

" y ¿qué piensas del tema?" aquella pregunta realmente debí de haberla pensado más. Pero claro siempre me pasaba lo mismo. Sin pensar soltaba lo primero que me venia a la cabeza. Ella me miro aun avergonzada y me sonrió.

" si a Fate-Chan le apetece, por mí no hay problema" no sabia porque empece a sentir mucho calor con aquel traje. ¿Era el traje o era yo?

" Na-Nanoha... yo... no quiero que te sientas obligada a eso" no sabia si yo estaba preparada, aunque ella parecía que sí. Seria nuestra primera vez. Y supongo que tendría que ser importante.

"mmm" negó con la cabeza " no me siento obligada. Es que..." se incorporó y se giró para mirarme." yo... cuando me estás besando... desearía que siguieras haciéndolo." más calor. Sentía mucho más calor, me estaba ardiendo el cuerpo y estaba por saltar a aquel lago a ver si aquello me aliviaba.

" y-yo... a mi... también me pasa eso..." baje mi cabeza totalmente roja como un tomate. Y escuche una pequeña risa de ella.

"Siempre me encantara Fate-Chan cuando se pone así de tonta." tapaba su boca con la mano mientras me miraba con otra de sus miradas infantiles.

"¡Oye!" exclame mientras la empujaba hacia atrás quedando yo encima de ella, agarrándola por las muñecas. Ella no paraba de reír a carcajada, poniéndome así más roja aun. Nos quedamos en silencio repentinamente. Ella levantó la cabeza y me dio un beso en los labios, luego puso su mejilla pegada a la mía y me susurro al oído " te deseo Fate-Chan" no sabría como explicar lo que aquellas palabras produjeron en mi cuerpo. Pero creo que en cualquier momento explotaría como una bomba de relojería.

* * *

Caminamos escabulléndonos de la fiesta por completo, llegando a mi habitación. Sentía un manojo de nervios en mí estómago. Cerré la puerta y Nanoha me cogió de la mano. Me acerque a ella quedando frente a frente. Comenzamos a besarnos perdiéndonos en la boca de la otra con fogosidad y deseo. Mientras ella me iba desabrochando la pequeña corbata, yo le iba quitando la chaqueta. Sin parar de besarnos ni un solo momento sentía sus manos deslizarse bajo mi camisa con suavidad. Haciendo que mi piel se erizara por completo.

Yo le desabrochaba la falta mientras ella terminaba de quitarme la camisa dejándose ver mi ropa interior. Me abrazo por el cuello mientras su falda caía al suelo. Separamos nuestras bocas y ella comenzó a besar mi cuello excitándome cada vez más. Desabotone su camisa, mientras sentía su lengua en mi oído. La retire despacio y comencé a besar sus hombros subiendo hasta su barbilla para volver a perderme en su boca.

Le desabroche la parte de arriba de su ropa interior, dejando ver su preciosa silueta marcada por unos senos redondeados y perfectos. Me quede mirando aquella maravilla mientras pasaba mis manos por su cuello deslizándolas hasta sus pechos y acariciándolos suavemente. Ella cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por mis caricias. Volví a besarla con más deseo, la cogí de las manos haciendo que se sentara en el borde de la cama, ella acarició mis piernas y empezó a besar mi abdomen mientras bajaba la cremallera de mi falda, dejándola caer. Me puse de rodillas en el suelo y comencé a saborear la piel de su torso, pechos y estomago.

Su respiración era entrecortada. Y sus gemidos me estaban volviendo realmente loca. Ella me quito la parte de arriba de mi ropa interior. Quedándose mirando y pasando sus manos con suavidad, despertando en mí más deseo aun. Sin más la volví a besar dejándose caer sobre la cama, mientras mis manos recorrían su cintura y las de ella mi espalda. Poco a poco nuestros sentidos se iban olvidando de nuestro alrededor. Cada vez más agitadas dando vueltas en aquella cama que nos parecía demasiado pequeña. Hasta que llegamos a la cima del éxtasis, quedando agotadas y abrazadas.

" Fate-Chan... te amo" me decía mientras se abrazaba a mí temblando. Yo la rodee con mis brazos dándole un tierno beso en la frente " yo también a ti Nanoha... te amo" era tan maravilloso sentirla tan cerca de mí. Que no pude evitar sonreír mientras el sueño nos iba venciendo.

El sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana, abrí los ojos para encontrar al amor de mi vida aun abrazada a mí. Ese día lo tenia libre ya que era el día de descanso después de la graduación. Pero Nanoha creo que tenia que trabajar, así que la desperté con un beso en los labios. Comenzó a refunfuñar mientras fruncía el ceño. Por fin abría los ojos preguntándole si tendría que trabajar el día de hoy. Me respondió con voz aun dormida que lo había pedido libre. Con la misma volvió a quedarse dormida mientras yo con una sonrisa la miraba. Era tan hermosa. Su piel desnuda pegada a la mía. Sintiendo su calor sin nada por medio. Y disfrutando de ella el resto del día.

Fin del Capitulo 6

* * *

Bueno queria mostrar un poco de amor entre ellas. ya que muchas personas no solo se conforman con un beso, de todas formas tampoco lo hice demasiado explicito ya que solo me limite a "quitarles la ropa" xddd espero que no le moleste a nadie, gracias por las reviews. un saludo y hasta el proximo capi.


	7. Trabajo

Bueno siguiente capitulo, gracias a todos por animarme a causa de mi resfriado que bueno, mientras pueda estar sentada, puedo escribir ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. asi que aqui el siguiente capitulo que bueno se comienza a poner algo peliaguda, la pareja feliz no puede ser siempre asi no? asi que sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertencen

* * *

**Recuerdos.**

**Capitulo 7. Trabajo.**

* * *

Días de agobio se acercaban para mí. Desde que me convertí en enforcer no he parado para nada. Con misiones por aquí y por allá . Me sentía abrumada con tanta investigación, al parecer cada día me hacia más popular, y todo el mundo llamaba a Fate Testarossa Harlaown para solucionar sus problemas con el enemigo. Y eso que solo había pasado un año desde mi graduación. Todo el mundo era feliz porque yo me pusiera al mando de sus investigaciones o solucionara sus problemas en primera línea de acción. Toda menos una persona. Si ella.

Reconozco que muchas veces me pasaba trabajando, corrijo me pasaba mucho trabajando. Es evidente que esto a Nanoha maldita era la gracia que le hacia. Pero peor era cuando las misiones se atrasaban y llegaba muy tarde para poder vernos. Ya que aún no podíamos estar del todo juntas. Más que nada porque la mayor parte de las veces me la pasaba en la flota estelar. Incluso a veces por varios meses. Y luego antes incluso de poner pie en tierra me estaban hablando de otra misión urgente blablabla. Lo típico y eso a Nanoha la ponía de los nervios.

A veces solo llevaba una semana que había vuelto para volverme a ir durante otra temporada más. Cosa que a Nanoha no le sentaba bien. Yo lo comprendía. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Una orden era una orden. A veces deseaba no ser tan popular para que no me persiguieran tanto. Realmente comenzaba a necesitar un descanso, pero debía seguir.

Aquel día llegaba bastante cansada de una ardua misión que había durado dos meses. Antes de bajar del helicóptero podía ver a Nanoha esperándome abajo. Y ya sabia lo que me iba a decir. Lo peor iba a ser explicarle que tan solo podríamos estar juntas una semana, pues ya antes de salir de la flota estelar me estaban hablando de otra misión. Realmente no sabia como decirle que me volvería a ir. Sé que me echaba de menos yo a ella también, muchísimo. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo. Y si me había convertido en aquello era porque yo así lo elegí.

Se abrió la compuerta del transporte dejando salir a varios mandos que viajaban también aquel día conmigo. Que por cierto no hacían sino preguntarme cosas de las misiones que había terminado. Que pesados, acababa de salir de trabajar lo menos que me apetecía era seguir hablando de eso. A parte tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza. Y aquellos mandos y el sonido del helicóptero no me ayudaban nada.

Por fin la gente bajaba. Así que agarre mi bolso y me lo colgué al hombro. Descendí por aquella plataforma para encararme con una Nanoha que no traía muy buena cara. La gente que había bajado se habían ido y el helicóptero también había despegado. Estábamos ella yo y el atardecer muriendo lentamente. Como muriendo iba mi corazón al ver la cara de la persona más importante para mí. No pude evitar sentirme culpable y agachar la cabeza. Ella se acercó y agarro mi bolso tirando de el para acercarme más a ella. Levante la cara. Ella me miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión, no sabia si estaba enfadada, triste o todo lo contrario.

Suspire y entonces se acercó sus labios a los míos y me beso. Ante aquel gesto el bolso cayo al suelo para rodearla con mis brazos. Sus labios se sentían tan bien. Rompimos aquel beso y ella apoyó su frente en mi hombro.

"Fate-Chan te he echado tanto de menos" me decía en un tono triste.

"Nanoha y yo a ti" levante su cara con mi mano y le di un tierno beso en la frente.

"Vamos, tengo ganas de que veas ya la nueva habitación"

Sí. ella por medio de Hayate había cambiado de habitación y había conseguido que me pusieran con ella, y eso era bastante complicado ya que éramos de unidades distintas. Pero me imaginaba a Nanoha chillándole a los responsables con cara de endemoniada. Agité mi cabeza para quitar esas imágenes que hasta a mí me hacían encoger el corazón. Por lo menos podríamos estar juntas mientras yo estaba allí. Cuando abrió la puerta mis ojos se iluminaron. Era la habitación más enorme que jamas había visto. En la cama se podía jugar al fútbol tranquilamente.

Me quede en la puerta plantada viendo aquella cosa donde se suponía íbamos a dormir. Cuando note que Nanoha me cogía de la mano para que terminara de pasar. Me cogió el bolso y lo puso en el sofá que había. Sonreía mientras me miraba como estaba perpleja al ver semejante lugar.

"Fate-Chan..." desperté de mi asombro por aquella habitación y la mire a los ojos. Estaba preciosa, y hacia mucho tiempo que no la sentía a mi lado.

"Nanoha..." me acerque y la volví a abrazar. Pero de repente algo se pasó por mi mente. Y era aquella misión en la que tendría que volver a alejarme por varios meses. ¿Cómo se lo diría? No sabia que hacer.

"¿Fate-Chan?" se separó un poco al ver que el abrazo se había alargado tanto. Yo estaba algo atontada.

"Perdona, solo estoy algo cansada" en realidad solo quería quedarme así oliendo el aroma de su cabello que tanto me gustaba.

"Sera mejor que vayas y te des un buen baño" dijo con una sonrisa yo diría que algo perversa. Me quede un poco helada. Pero afirme sin más.

El problema ya no solo era la misión, sino que según me comentaron era algo peligrosa. Sabiendo como era Nanoha, si le decía eso seguro se pasaría el día entero llamándome para ver si estaba bien. Volví a suspirar mientras me dejaba hundir en el agua caliente. Intentando pensar un modo para decirle lo que iba a pasar. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera ella acabaría enfadándose conmigo. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, cuando sentí que la puerta del baño se abría. Y allí estaba ella, sabia que la mirada perversa venia por algo. Se iba soltando el pelo mientras se iba acercando a mí. Estaba envuelta en una toalla que le duro poco puesta. Al ver su hermoso cuerpo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Entro dentro muy despacio y se sentó encima de mí. Yo estaba con los brazos extendidos apoyados a ambos lados de la bañera y ella me abrazo por el cuello poniendo su mejilla pegada a la mía "Fate-Chan nunca habíamos podido estar así" la rodee con mis brazos comenzando a besarla sin yo decir nada. Solo quería dejar de pensar y de momento aquella noche, disfrutar de su compañía más que nunca.

Por la mañana cuando me desperté ella ya se había ido, así que decidí que mejor le hacia una visita a Hayate. Más que nada para saludarla y a ver si a ella se le ocurría alguna idea de como podía decirle a Nanoha mi pequeño detalle de que me iría en una semana. Llegue a su puerta y no sé por qué no me extraño oír una risa algo pervertida tras de ella. Seguro que ya había encontrado a alguien con quien divertirse a su costa. Toque a la puerta y su voz me alerto de que pasara.

"Fate-Chan... que alegría de verte" me dijo con la sonrisa picara y risueña.

"Hola Hayate. ¿qué tal como va todo?" puso sus codos encima de la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en sus manos.

"pues mira, como puedes ver ahora mismo algo aburrida" me quede un poco confundida ¿no se supone que era la comandante? ¿Qué demonios hacia aburrida? "¿cuéntame cuando te volverás a ir?" aquello me sorprendió, ¿ella ya lo sabia? Como era posible de que se enterara antes que nadie de lo que yo iba a hacer.

"¿T-Tu como sabes eso?" no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa mientras ella seguía con aquella sonrisa que a veces me daban escalofríos.

"Soy comandante, además también sé que sera una misión peliaguda. Lo que no se es cuando te iras" mis ojos se abrieron totalmente. El único detalle era la fecha. Lo demás lo había acertado todo.

"No sé por qué no me sorprende" en realidad sí que me sorprendía, pero me hice la interesante.

"Bueno... ¿Nanoha ya lo sabe?" me empezó a estremecer el cuerpo, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de ir a verla.

"N-No..." agache la cabeza algo avergonzada.

"Entiendo... ¿cuánto tiempo estarás esta vez?" se levantó para sentarse en la silla que yo tenia al lado. Más miedo me dio.

"Pu-pues estaré una semana aquí. Y luego...la-la misión no sé cuánto durara." mis ojos la seguían asustada cuando se sentó.

"¿Cómo se lo vas a decir?" me miro más seria haciendo parecer preocupación.

"No lo se Hayate" baje de nuevo la cabeza afligida, pues era verdad que no tenia ni idea de como se lo tomaría. Bueno en realidad si sabia como se lo tomaría. Y pensando en aquello la puerta se abrió dando paso a la mujer que más temía en aquellos momentos. Nanoha entro saludando. Se me quedo mirando mientras sonreía.

"Moouu Fate-Chan no sé por qué sabia que estabas aquí." se acercó a mí y me dio un beso. Yo me había quedado parada por la situación, estando Hayate cerca aquello podría acabar en tormenta.

"Fate-Chan dile a Nanoha tus planes para la semana que viene." realmente si hubiera podido en aquel momento hubiera matado a Hayate. Mire a Nanoha que tenia cara de sorpresa. Volví a mirar a Hayate. No sabia que hacer. Pase mi mano por la cara totalmente descolocada.

"¿Fate-Chan... que planes son esos?" me miraba esperando seguramente alguna cosa como irnos de vacaciones o algo así. Me había quedado muda. Un nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar. Y volví a mirar con cara asesina a una Hayate que con aquella sonrisa disfrutaba de la situación.

"eee... p-pues y-yo... etto... y-yo" no sabia que decir. Las manos me estaban sudando mirando la cara de Nanoha que me miraba esperando una respuesta.

"¿Ocurre algo Fate-Chan?" cada vez me sentía peor. Sintiendo aquella mirada inocente a lo que realmente ocurría no podía dejar de pensar en el momento que cambiaría.

"Ve-Veras Nanoha..." trague saliva y que fuera lo que dios quisiera." es que... al parecer... vo-voy a tener que... ha-hacer... mouuu... Nanoha lo siento. Lo siento mucho." no me salían las malditas palabras, respire hondo y me arme de valor."Nanoha la semana que viene tendré que marcharme a otra misión" cerré los ojos y me encogí de hombros esperando algún grito, una bofetada o algo parecido. Pero no escuche nada. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada más fría que se pudiera ver en esos momentos. Los glaciales del ártico eran fuego comparado con aquello. Sin decir absolutamente nada se giró y salio por la puerta. Me gire para mirar a Hayate. En esos momentos me la hubiera cargado. Me levante corriendo y fui tras mi novia que al parecer tenia mucha prisa porque no había rastro de ella.

Lo que hizo Hayate no tenia perdón alguno. Desde luego se había pasado un montón, aunque la verdad es que en algún momento se lo tendría que decir. Y fuera del modo que fuera ella iba a enfadarse igualmente. Por mucho que buscaba no encontraba a Nanoha. Busque en todos los sitios posibles. Al final regrese a casa esperando que estuviera allí. Así era. Estaba sentada en uno de los sofás con una pantalla abierta mirando información de alguna cosa sobre sus alumnos. Ni siquiera me miro al entrar. Me sentía tan mal que no sabia que decir. Aun así intente que por lo menos soltara lo que tuviera que decirme.

"Nanoha... l-lo siento..." me senté a su lado mirándola. Pero ella no hacia gesto alguno.

"Sentirlo no arregla las cosas Fate" me había llamado solo por mi nombre. Eso quería decir que estaba realmente enfadada. Además de que ni me miro cuando dijo aquello.

"Sé que no. pero es que yo no sabia como decírtelo... ayer antes de..." me interrumpió.

"No me interesa absolutamente nada de lo que hagas a partir de ahora... está claro que tu trabajo esta antes que yo" diciendo eso y dejándome con la boca abierta se metió al baño.

Ni siquiera una expresión de enfado, alguna reprimenda. Algún grito, cualquier cosa menos su indiferencia. Aquello si podía conseguir sacarme de mi lugar. Por mucho que lo intentaba ella se pasó toda aquella semana de aquel modo. No hubo manera de hacerle entender que no podía desobedecer las ordenes. Aunque tal vez tampoco debería ser siempre tan complaciente. De alguna manera yo también quería tener vida propia. Y la quería junto a mi novia. Pero por desgracia llego el día de mi marcha y ni tan siquiera apareció por la zona de despegue de helicópteros.

Triste subí mirando como despegaba. Y se iba alejando la tierra de debajo de mis pies. Estaba segura de que aquello iba a causar estragos en nuestra relación. Hasta tal punto que de seguro querría romper conmigo. Sino lo había hecho ya. Y además con toda la razón del mundo... tal vez ella al fin y al cabo no necesitaba a alguien como yo. Sino a una persona que la cuidara y la amara. Y que evidentemente estuviera junto a ella todo el tiempo. No como yo. Me había vuelto un desastre... y eso aun me hacia sentir peor...

Fin del capitulo 7

* * *

espero que os haya gustado ya dije que no siempre se puede ser feliz y la cosa se esta poniendo algo chunga. espero que os haya gustado asi que hasta el proximo capi.

P.D.: BPHaru ese comentario de lo de yuno fue en la coyuhi, pero no fue el comentario de la persona en si, sino de la traduccion que le dieron al capitulo que esa persona vio, ya que esa persona tampoco deseaba que yuno fuera el padre de vivio.


	8. Desolación

capitulo 8, bueno aun quedan unos cuantos para el final, aunque creo que dije que seria largo, de todas maneras espero que os este gustando mi manera de explicar la vida de Fate y enlazandola con algunas cosas de la serie strikers que ya ireis viendo. asi que sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Recuerdos.**

**Capitulo 8. Desolación.**

* * *

Después de la indiferencia de Nanoha. Porque no podía decir discusión, ya que en ningún momento me abrió la boca sobre aquel tema, yo me sentía realmente mal. Si había algo que no soportaba de ella era cuando se ponía así. Contestaba fríamente como si no tuviera sentimiento alguno. Aquello me mataba poco a poco. Al principio de mi misión la llamaba continuamente, la mayor parte de las veces era perder el tiempo porque apenas me hablaba. Pese a que sabía que se había pasado toda la noche llorando. La conocía bien. Ahí no me podía engañar. Hayate me pidió mil veces disculpas por montar el pollo, aunque le dije que ya no servia para nada. De todas maneras ella tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse.

Los días en aquella misión se me hacían largos y pesados. Sobretodo porque se estaba alargando más de la cuenta. Yo llamaba a Nanoha a menudo, y aunque ella apenas hablaba, le contaba mis progresos. Aunque aquella llamada, una en especial, me destrozo el alma.

"Nanoha...¿cuánto tiempo vas a seguir de este modo tan infantil?"

"¿Te parece infantil?"

"Bueno. Está claro que yo ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada."

"¿Y tú has hecho algo alguna vez Fate?"

"Na-Nanoha ¿que quieres decir?"

"Está claro ¿no? Al final siempre haces lo que te da la gana, sin pensar en los demás"

"Nanoha sabes que eso no es cierto"

"Ah...no lo es. Entonces dime. ¿Por qué estas ahí? ¿Y no estas aquí?"

"Así es el trabajo de una Enforcer"

"Muy bien Enforcer, pues por mí no tienes que volver. Es más, he hablado de nuevo para que te devuelvan tu antigua habitación."

"¿Co-Como?"

"Ya ves. Se acabó Fate, yo no puedo permanecer con alguien que no está. No te lo quería decir así. Pero como nunca estás, no me quedo de otra"

"E-Estás... ¿rompiendo conmigo?"

"¿Hay algún otro modo de que lo comprendas?"

"Nanoha... pe-pero yo te quiero y tu también a mí ¿no?"

"Con eso solo no se mantiene una relación. También hay que 'vivir' al lado de la persona que amas."

Dicho esto colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca, y con la mente en blanco. No podía ser. Ella me había dejado. Mi respiración se había bloqueado, y me solté el botón del cuello de la camisa, no podía respirar, me estaban dando palpitaciones. Y mi pulso se había descontrolado. Aquello tenia que ser una pesadilla, Nanoha nunca haría tal cosa... no podía ser. no."¡¡NO!!". Grite secamente mientras golpeaba la mesa donde estaba. Mi asistente Shari se sobresaltó mirándome preocupada.

"Fate-san ¿se encuentra bien? Esta muy pálida" se levantó y se acercó a mí.

"Sí, Shari... estoy bien..." tenia la cabeza agachara y había formado puños en mis manos.

Sabia que Nanoha no podría aguantar esto. Lo sabia. Desde que me gradué y comencé a trabajar, sabia que su corazón se iba rompiendo cada vez que me iba de su lado. Aunque al principio me apoyaba, sabia que ella estaba sufriendo por mi causa... solté una sonrisa irónica _"genial Fate... eres genial" _me dije a mí misma. Lo había perdido todo de un modo tan estúpido. Y yo me sentía igualmente estúpida. Ya no podía hacer nada... lo que había conseguido lo había tirado a la papelera el día que comencé a aceptar tantas misiones. Tenia que pasar esto para darme cuenta de que Nanoha también me necesitaba, como muchas veces me decía.

¿Me había vuelto acaso una egoísta? Solo pensaba en mí y en mi trabajo, ¿y ella que? Nanoha también tenía sentimientos, se me había vuelto a olvidar que hablaba de una persona que ha estado esperando por mí pacientemente todo un año, en el que apenas nos hemos podido ver a causa de mi trabajo. Me he pasado casi el año completo con misiones largas y pesadas. Y ella mientras me estaba esperando siempre. Cada vez que llegaba ella estaba allí con una sonrisa. Y luego cuando nos despedíamos sus lagrimas iban rompiéndome el alma poco a poco.

"_Diablos... cuando aprenderé"_ me decía a mí misma. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer sin ella? Me fui a mi habitación no me encontraba bien. Miré por la ventanilla el inmenso espacio en el que me encontraba. Millones de imágenes de ella venían a mi cabeza. Aquello iba a ser demasiado duro de soportar. Y otra vez aquel peso en mi pecho. Como hace algunos años sentía dentro de mí. Todo aquel dolor y desesperación volvía a mí de nuevo.

Los días pasaban lentamente, mientras yo sentía que a cada minuto me volvía loca. Trataba de volver a ponerme en contacto con ella. Pero era inútil, me negaba toda clase de llamada. Llamaba a Hayate de vez en cuando. Y ella me decía que la veía como siempre, pero que la veía algo triste. Era normal para ella no habría sido fácil tomar esa decisión, pero, sí sabia que ella era de las personas que llevaría su decisión hasta el final. Encerrada en aquella nave y sin poder hacer nada mis días atormentaban mi cabeza. Deseaba salir de allí y correr a sus brazos, pero era imposible. No podía dejar aquella nave. Y no podía correr a unos brazos que ya no querían recibirme.

Ella ya no estaría cuando yo volviera con una sonrisa. Nada volvería a ser igual, todo estaba perdido. Aun así alojaba la pequeña esperanza de que pudiera solucionarlo una vez volviera. Eso quería creer. No quedaba de otra que intentar acabar lo antes posible con aquella misión. Era lo mejor si quería al menos verla lo más pronto posible. Pero las cosas se iban complicando cada vez más, y aquello no parecía tener fin.

Ya llevaba cuatro agotadores meses en aquella nave que a veces me parecía una verdadera prisión, aunque de vez en cuando pasábamos por la Agencia de Administración para el mantenimiento. Al menos me despejaba un poco ver cosas que no fueran pasillos interminables y pantallas. Ya que estaba allí decidí pasarme a ver a mi madre. Nada más verme abrió sus brazos con los ojos iluminados, como cuando era pequeña. Le conté lo que había pasado con Nanoha. Esperaba que me diera algún consejo. Pero me dijo que ella también lo paso mal con el padre de Chrono. No solo por sus largas misiones, sino porque tenia miedo de que le pasara algo, y al final fue inevitable. Yo baje la cabeza y me puse realmente triste. Entendía todo por lo que ella estaba pasando y aun así no hice nada. Preferí pensar en que algo así no me pasaría a mí.

Mi madre intentó animarme pero sin lograrlo. Me dijo que tenia mala cara, me invito a un té y estuvo un rato hablando conmigo. Al menos logre desahogarme. Al día siguiente volvería a partir y la misión tenia mala pinta, no sabia si en algún momento lograría terminar con aquello. Me volvía a embarcar en aquella prisión que no me dejaba reunirme con la persona que más quería en el mundo. Ya sin esperanzas. Ahora si las había perdido. Llevaba 3 meses sin ver a Nanoha. Porque no me cogía llamada alguna. Sin oír su voz, sin ver sus ojos, aunque todo esto fuera a través de una maldita pantalla.

Aun insistiendo no había modo de poder hablar con ella. Tal vez ella estaría mejor sin mí, quién sabe. Igual hasta ya me había olvidado. No lo sé, aun después de haber pasado todos esos meses me parecía un mal sueño. Después de darle mil vueltas a aquella investigación y de ir hasta varios planetas en busca de los enemigos, estando yo en primera línea de acción y atrapando a los causantes de aquel destrozo que también tenia que ver con la Lost Logia, por fin la acabamos. En total permanecí lejos de ella casi seis meses.

Estando aun en la nave de regreso a la Agencia de Administración, me llamo uno de tantos comandantes diciéndome de otra nueva misión, a la que me negué por completo. El hombre sorprendido me rogaba que llevara aquel caso, pero simplemente me limite a contestarle que después de tantos meses lejos de tierra, necesitaba un tiempo para descansar. El afirmó con la cabeza entendiendo mi situación. Yo le recomendé a otro buen enforcer que se graduó conmigo y que también tenia cierta popularidad. Me sentí feliz de poder decir "no" por una vez, desde que empece a trabajar de enforcer ya hace poco más de un año.

Era evidente que ella no estaría allí cuando yo llegara. El helicóptero aterrizó, cogí mi bolso y baje de aquel transporte. Nerviosa porque por fin podría verla, aunque no quisiera saber nada más de mí. Así que me dirigí a la que fue mi antigua habitación, ya que según me dijo Nanoha la ultima vez que hablamos volvía a vivir allí. Realmente entrar allí me lleno el corazón de pena. Aquel cuarto me traía más recuerdos de los que imaginaba. La primera vez que hicimos el amor fue allí, donde la hice mía y yo fui suya. Deje el bolso con cara de total desolación. Me senté en la cama y acaricie la superficie. Era ya bastante tarde, así que lo mejor era intentar descansar.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, no notaba la singular vibración de la nave. Cuando recordé que había vuelto a casa. Me levanté de un salto y me metí en la ducha. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hablar con ella. Termine de ducharme y mientras me vestía mire el reloj. Ahora mismo estaría por terminar los entrenamientos de la mañana, quería pillarla allí antes de que se fuera a desayunar. Por lo menos necesitaba verla. Salí corriendo de allí aun abrochando los botones de mi uniforme. Llegue a la zona donde ella entrenaba. Allí estaban sus pantallas abiertas pero no había rastro de ella. Me fije que había una de esas imitaciones de ciudad donde ella hacia entrenar a los reclutas.

Así que aún no había terminado y seguramente estaba allí. Me acerque a las pantallas. Le di a unas cuantas teclas para ver las cámaras. Allí estaba, con la ropa de combate mientras iba disparando sus _"Divine Shooter "_ a unos reclutas algo cansados que corrían para protegerse de sus ataques. Estaba preciosa. Sonreía alegremente. Aunque yo sabia que aquella sonrisa no era del todo cierta. Sabia lo obstinada que era, casi tanto como yo. Vi como cambiaba su traje por el de instructora, aquel uniforme blanco y azul que tanto me gustaba verle. Quité las cámaras de aquellas pantallas y me puse a un lado apoyando mis codos en la barandilla.

Estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabía que reacción tendría, pues al parecer ella no pregunto en ningún momento cuando yo volvería, según Hayate que ella lo sabia todo siempre. No sé cómo se las arreglaba para saber todo lo que ocurría, pero ella jamas se equivocaba. Así que era evidente de que Nanoha no sabia que yo había vuelto. Pensando en aquello un grupo de reclutas salía a paso lento. Todos se me quedaban mirando asombrados de que alguien como yo estuviera allí. Todos saludaban respetuosamente con la mano, yo les contestaba al saludo amablemente. Terminaban de subir aquellas escaleras. Y mire hacia abajo. Ella se había quedado parada mirándome fijamente.

Sentí sorpresa en su mirada, y nerviosismo en sus gestos. Lo sé porque yo me encontraba igual, la diferencia es que yo sabia que la vería. Dejo que los alumnos terminaran de marcharse. Subió aquella pequeña escalera para ponerse a mi altura. Me miro y la mire. No hablo, no dijo absolutamente nada, yo tampoco. Solo quería poder verla de nuevo y reflejarme en sus ojos. Quería cogerle la mano, pero reprimí mi deseo, no quería hacerla sentir mal. Se giró a mirar las pantallas, metió algunos datos y las cerro. Volvió a mirarme fríamente y comenzó a caminar.

Me limite a bajar la cabeza y volver a apoyarme en la barandilla. No sabia si había hecho bien presentándome allí y más sin haber dicho siquiera un triste "hola", pero creo que en aquel momento se lo estaba diciendo todo con la mirada. No hacía falta palabras. Ya no podía disculparme más por lo que había hecho. Pero lo que vi después en su mirada antes de irse, no me gusto. Me di cuenta de que realmente ya no estábamos juntas. Que lo había echado todo a perder por mi manía al trabajo. Ni siquiera sabia si era buena idea ir al comedor a desayunar.

Después de esperar un rato, decidí ir a comer, así que me dirigí a paso lento hasta el comedor. Parecía que ya todo el mundo había acabado, pues el lugar estaba vacío. Cogí algo de comida y me senté en la primera mesa que vi. Empece a comer despacio y sin nada de ganas, en realidad no sabia que hacia comiendo, pero tenia que alimentarme, del aire no se vivía. Me puse una tostada en la boca, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien delante de mí. Yo no había levantado la cabeza desde que me senté. Ella estaba allí mirándome de nuevo, con aquella frialdad. Me sentí abrumada por saber que la persona que era más importante para mí, estaba frente a mí con aquella mirada que podría congelar al mismo infierno.

Ahora tristes y duros días comenzaban para mí. No sabia como podría hacer para poder volver a hablar con ella y mucho menos intentar que volviéramos a estar juntas. Haría lo que fuera eso si lo tenia claro. Y ahora que no tenia ninguna misión de por medio, pensaba quedarme un buen tiempo allí. Trabajaría desde mi oficina en la TSAB. Me encargaría de misiones que no tuvieran que llevarme lejos de allí. Al final aprendí la lección, aunque realmente parecía ya bastante tarde.

Fin del capitulo 8

* * *

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, y seguire este ritmo mas o menos hasta que lo finalice. realmente estoy disfrutando muchisimo escribiendo este fic, mas que con otros, aunque no se porque. en fin me dejo de rollos, gracias de nuevo por los comentarios que haceis cada dia, un saludo y hasta el proximo capi


	9. Angustia y Soledad

tal vez como alguien comento en una de las Reviews, si es posible, lo mas seguro que este disfrutando como nunca escribiendo esta vez. pero es extraño, mientras escribo en mi cabeza las veo a ellas haciendo estas cosas. casi diria que es como ver anime en mi coco, supongo que por eso escribo los capitulos como si en realidad solo estuviera tomando simples apuntes. me dejo ya de rollos, otro dia de gripe sin poder dormir, entre el calor y la gargante etc etc. vamos que no hay manera de pegar ojo. asi que sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. aunque yo lo vea como un anime en mi cabeza xddddd

* * *

**Recuerdos.**

**Capitulo 9. Angustia y Soledad.**

* * *

Aquellos duros días de soledad iban pasando. Poco a poco me hacia a la idea de verla casualmente por la TSAB, aunque no me podía acostumbrar a que no me saludara. Inútilmente había intentado hablarle mil veces. Ella simplemente me contestaba fríamente con monosílabos, la mayoría de veces bastante seca y distante. La desesperación se apoderaba de mí según pasaba el tiempo.

* * *

Me tumbaba en mi cama después de un día agobiante, deseando sentir su cuerpo a mi lado, como cada noche. A veces me preguntaba si ella se sentiría igual. Sin duda el mote de demonio blanco que le habían puesto le pegaba a la perfección, ya que, Nanoha cuando estaba así de indiferente podía hacer más daño incluso que el peor de mis enemigos. Aquella mañana me levante como cada día y me dirigí al comedor para tomar mi desayuno, me encontré a Signum y Hayate por el camino. Ellas también iban a comer, así que entramos al comedor y nos sentamos. Hayate me miro de un modo bastante raro en aquel momento. Miraba detrás de mí. Yo inconscientemente me gire. Veía a Nanoha hablando con Yuuno. Parecían demasiado amistosos para mi gusto, porque el le estaba cogiendo de la mano.

"Fate-Chan podrías mirar más disimuladamente" me decía una Hayate tan descolocada como yo en aquel momento.

"Bueno son amigos es algo normal que hagan eso ¿no?" Signum me miraba queriendo calmarme por la cara que yo había puesto.

"Claro..." esas fueron mis palabras, no podía pronunciar nada más seguido y que pareciera que no me estaban pasando con un coche por encima.

"Fa-Fate-Chan" Hayate me miraba asombrada por la cara que yo tenia en ese momento "Fate-Chan estás celosa" me volvía a mirar pero con aquella sonrisa suya de perturbada.

"Hayate no estoy para bromas" la mire con cara de asesina, mientras Signum trataba de no reírse.

"Vamos Fate-Chan no te deprimas" pasaba la mano sobre mi hombro tratando de consolarme falsamente. Yo sentía que mi estomago se revolvía.

"Testarossa no lo pienses más, seguro que ella también esta mal y el solo la está consolando" me miraba con cara de 'anímate o saco a Levantine'

"¡Signum!" exclame mientras me levantaba bruscamente. Cosa que no paso de inadvertida para una Nanoha que retiraba la mano de Yuuno. " ¡Te reto ahora mismo!" le decía señalándola con la mano. Mientras esta quedó con los ojos como platos mirándome fijamente sin comprender nada.

"¡BIEN!" se levantó ella de igual modo "esta vez no podrás conmigo" dijo cerrando un puño delante de mí.

Sin más salimos de allí ella y yo a disputar nuestro combate.

"Gracias Signum" le dije con cara apenada.

"Testarossa, sé que lo único que querías era llamar su atención" me miro pasando la mano por mi espalda consolándome.

"Y si ahora resulta que ella y Yuuno..." no podía terminar la frase, solo de pensarlo me daba escalofríos.

"Eso no puede ser Testarossa, Takamachi no puede olvidarte así tan rápido" intentaba que no me hundiera totalmente.

Seguimos caminando hasta las oficinas de la TSAB. Llegamos a una oficina con mucha gente trabajando arduamente. Nos pusimos delante de una puerta que tenia una placa en la que ponía 'Fate T. Harlaown Enforcer de la TSAB' mire aquel nombre. Enforcer, aquello era lo único que había logrado, algo que había conseguido arruinar mi verdadero sueño. Signum entro conmigo, tenia que recoger unos papeles para su ama que yo tenia. Se los di dejándome dicho que esa noche nos iríamos a tomar algo ella y yo a ver si me animaba. Todo aquello seria inútil, lo que había visto en el comedor me había producido tal punzada en el pecho que no podía casi respirar. Me deje caer en mi silla tras de la mesa. Me gire para observar por los grandes ventanales el cielo limpio y azul y una ciudad que parecía estar bajo mis pies.

Las horas en mi despacho me agobiaban, no hacia sino rellenar informes, que en esos momentos me parecían inútiles, pues no había modo de poder concentrarme. Lo único que me venia a la cabeza era la mano de Yuuno encima de la de Nanoha. Llevaba ya varias semanas trabajando en aquella oficina, pero debo admitir que no se estaba tan mal, sin molestos viajes, aunque me hacían conocer lugares, algunos totalmente arrasados y otros verdaderamente hermosos. Pero estar en aquel despacho con los pies en la tierra también me gustaba. A pesar de que a cada rato recibía la llamada de alguno de los mandos solicitando mi ayuda, yo me negaba por completo. De momento las investigaciones que hacia, las prefería hacer desde allí.

Una llamada en la pantalla me saco de mis pensamientos, Shari me preguntaba por unos informes, cuando me fije que por detrás estaba la dueña de mi corazón ahora roto, que ni sabia que estaba saliendo en aquella llamada. La expresión de su cara era algo triste y apagada. Me sentí egoísta al desear que aquella mirada triste fuera por mi causa, fruncí el ceño. A lo que Shari se quedó un momento callada y hasta diría que asustada.

Shari se encontraba en esos momentos en la zona donde Nanoha entrenaba a sus alumnos. Al parecer ayudándola con algún tema de los dispositivos de los reclutas. Repentinamente Nanoha se giró a la pantalla sorprendida de verme ahí. Yo disimulaba mirando a una Shari aun un poco descolocada a causa de mi mirada fría.

"¿Shari?" Le volvía a repetir

"Sí si... perdone Fate-san. ¿Usted se encuentra bien?" me quede sin esperar aquella pregunta, y ella dudaba de si había hecho bien haciéndola.

"Sí claro... buscaré eso que me pides. ¿Dónde quieres que te los deje? O mejor, ven tu a buscarlos, tengo la mañana demasiado ocupada." la chica se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza. Antes de cerrar la conexión mire a Nanoha que seguía perpleja mirándome. Y así corte la conexión.

Sabia que algo estaba pasando. En todo el tiempo que llevábamos separadas ella jamas me miro así. Parecía que me suplicaba algo, o más bien se disculpaba por algo. Y eso era lo que realmente me tenia muy nerviosa. Suspire hondo con la intención de alejar aquello de mi cabeza y seguir trabajando. "Maldita sea a que venia aquella mirada". No lo entendía. Por fin llego la hora de salir de la oficina. Ni ganas de almorzar tenia. Pero no quería esperar más. Tenia que encontrarla, quería hablar con ella y que me dijera de una vez lo que estaba pasando.

Caminé hasta salir del enorme edificio de la TSAB y sin pensarlo fui directa a la zona donde Nanoha estaba. Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo bien que me vendría un coche. Sí, me compraría un coche. Odiaba tener que desplazarme de ese modo todo el tiempo, además, a veces debía ir a algunos sitios en la ciudad y no podía ir todo el rato pidiendo el vehículo a alguno de mis subordinados. Ya daba un poco de vergüenza. Me plante allí. Ella estaba sola en ese momento, escribía cosas en sus pantallas.

"Nanoha" la nombré y ella se giró algo sorprendida.

"Fate-Chan" me volvió a mirar de aquel modo que me desconcertaba.

"¿Esa mirada a que viene?" no podía más fui directa al grano.

"..." bajo la cabeza. Aquello me extraño aun más. Me acerque más a ella y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo que estoy pensando no es cierto" lo que estaba pensando es que ella y Yuuno tenían algo. No era por lo de la mano. Sino por como el la miraba en ese momento.

"Fate-Chan..." cerro los ojos un momento y entonces me miro.

"Dime lo que sea Nanoha, pero dime algo." sus ojos se tornaron tristes y sin brillo alguno.

"Fate-Chan... es cierto" me quede con los ojos abiertos totalmente, me estaba diciendo que ella y Yuuno estaban juntos.

"¿Po-por qué?" era lo unico que podía salir de mi boca en aquel momento.

"Está muy claro... él nunca se va de mi lado. Y yo... yo le quiero..." aquello rompió todos mis esquemas. Me dejo por los suelos, mis ojos se comenzaron a humedecer. Y una rabia dentro de mi comenzó a nacer. Aparte mis manos de sus hombros deseando morir en aquel momento.

"..." me quede tan perpleja que las palabras no salían de mis labios. Sentí como si mi corazón caía por un precipicio sin fin.

Me gire para que no viera caer unas lagrimas que ya no podía aguantar más. Me vi en un pozo sin fondo y sin salida. Eso no podía ser. No podía ser que ella se hubiera enamorado de él, no tenia sentido era absurdo. Como podía ser aquello cierto. Pase mis manos por mi cara. Y sin decir nada más comencé a caminar sin destino, sin ningún propósito de llegar a ningún lado. Pero mientras iba andando pensé en volver un momento a la oficina. Llegue allí aun con aquel peso en el pecho que hacían más lentos mis pasos. 'desaparecer' eso era lo único que quería. Me senté en el sillón detrás de la mesa. Cuando la entrada de una llamada, reclamo mi atención. Le di al botón para contestar.

"Enforcer Harlaown " hablaba uno de tantos mandos por aquella pantalla.

"Sí. Dígame. Comandante Nakajima" le conteste cortésmente.

"Verá, se que últimamente no esta aceptando ningún tipo de misión que la lleve fuera de Mid-childa, pero esto es bastante grave" me quede mirando un minuto analizando lo que había dicho.

"¿De qué se trata?" sin pensarlo conteste.

"Solo puedo contárselo si acepta la misión, sera en un planeta algo lejano, sera llevaba allí por medio de la flota interestelar" no sabia que planeta era ese, tampoco me importaba realmente.

"Acepto" esas fueron mis ultimas palabras.

Ese comandante me explico el caso y me dijo que solo alguien como yo podría resolverlo. Ya que no servia para ser pareja, al menos si valía como Enforcer ¿no? Me tendría que ir al día siguiente pues era una misión muy urgente. Me volvería a alejar de ella. Aunque esta vez era todo muy distinto. Así que simplemente prepare mis cosas y ni siquiera me preocupe en decirle a nadie que me iría. Sabia que Hayate se enteraría tarde o temprano, ya que ese comandante era conocido suyo. Y en cuanto a Nanoha, supongo que ya no le tendría que importar si me iba o me quedaba. Ella ya estaba con otra persona. Realmente en ese momento mientras subía al helicóptero sentí una inmensa angustia y soledad, algo que no sentía desde que era pequeña. Algo que al parecer no me había dejado de perseguir, solo se mantenía a la espera para volver a atacarme.

Y así, sin más, partí. Una misión larga y dura, de la que no quería esta vez regresar, pues ahora mi vida si estaba totalmente perdida. Sin ella, sin poder volver a sentir sus labios nunca más, acabaría muriendo irremediablemente.

Fin del capitulo 9

* * *

la cosa se torna dramatica. y distante, que ocurrida de aqui en adelante? xddddd un saludo y gracias por las reviews, hasta el proximo capi


	10. La Boda

Pues menudo titulito para un capitulo no? igual os asustais al verlo jajaja, a veces creo que soy muy mala xdddddddd en fin

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 10. La Boda.**

* * *

Recuerdo lo que sentí cuando llegue a aquel planeta. Todo a mi alrededor estaba totalmente devastado. Antiguamente aquello había sido un lugar prospero, pero algo o alguien había desencadenando un poder mágico de grandes dimensiones, había arrasado totalmente con aquel lugar. Fue la primera vez que escuche el nombre de Jail Scaglietti, de la boca de otro Enforcer que estaba conmigo aquel día. Sabia que no había nadie capaz de hacer algo así a un planeta. Pero si había algo que podía lograr un poder de tal magnitud y era algo que me hacia sentir bastante nostalgia.

Hayate por esta época, estaba en reuniones con los mandos de la TSAB para poder definitivamente crear lo que luego seria la Sección Móvil 6. En la que tanto yo como Nanoha y otros participaríamos. Así que por propia cuenta comencé a reunir información detallada de aquellos planetas que iba encontrando en similares condiciones. Ya que sabia que luego tendría que estar al mando de esa investigación junto con Hayate. Otra vez el nombre de la Lost Logia salia a flote. Aunque realmente nunca sentí que estuviera alejada del tema. En aquellos meses de misión nos estuvimos desplazando por varios planetas similares y en iguales condiciones. Pero al final no encontraba pruebas concluyentes.

Después de varios meses nos dimos cuenta de que todo nacía en el mismo lugar donde vivía. En Mid-childa. No quería regresar, sabia lo que me encontraría ahí. ¿A lo mejor una Nanoha casada? Quién sabe. Ya que ni yo preguntaba por ella, ni tampoco la llamaba. Y cuando Hayate iba a sacar el tema, simplemente lo evitaba. No me interesaba. Estaba demasiado concentrada en esa misión. Por suerte o desgracia tuve que tomar rumbo de vuelta a mi destino. Allí desde el edificio de la TSAB seguiría mis investigaciones sobre este tema.

Llegamos a la Agencia de Administración. Volví a visitar a mi madre. Hacia varios meses que no sabia de ella. Se puso feliz como siempre. Esta vez también pude hablar con mi hermano Chrono, que me dijo la fecha de su boda. Por fin después tanto tiempo se iba a casar. Ya que cuando yo me gradué se había prometido, pero luego estuvo en varias misiones con las que le fue imposible casarse. Caminando para salir de allí después de 4 tes y muchas felicitaciones de mi familia por mis logros, me tope con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

Un chico rubio con coleta y gafas se quedó perplejo a verme. Sonrió y me saludo acercándose a mí, mientras yo me paraba. No tenia ganas de hablar con él, pero realmente el chico no había hecho nada malo.

"¿Fate hola, te has enterado de la boda? ¿Boda?¿qué boda? La suya con Nanoha, no fastidies.

"¿Boda?" respondí sin que me notara lo nerviosa que me había puesto.

"Sí, la de tu hermano y Amy" uff suspire aliviada. Se refería a mi hermano.

"Ah si claro, me acabo de enterar, ¿ya has sido invitado?" no sé por qué pregunte aquello.

"Claro. Me alegra mucho que Chrono por fin pueda casarse" me sonreía amablemente, y me sentí fatal.

"Sí, yo también me alegro. Supongo que iras con Nanoha" debí haberme callado. Después de tantos años aun esa manía mía de decir lo primero que me venia a la cabeza no había cambiado.

"O-oh pu-pues... la verdad es que no. aunque ella también ha sido invitada según me dijo la ultima vez que hablamos." ¿no iban juntos?

"Creía que erais pareja ¿no?" directa e implacable, cada vez me parecía más a mi madre Lindy-san

"Pu-pues eso... " se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

"No tienes que preocuparte por mí. No hace falta que finjas." en realidad sí que me importaba.

"La verdad es que hace meses que lo dejamos" ¿cómo?¿lo habían dejado?

"O-oh lo siento. No tenia ni idea" me hacia la falsa dolida. Y me sentía mal por alegrarme.

"Fate... sabes de sobra que ella aun sigue loca por ti. No sé que haces perdiendo el tiempo de este modo." aquello me dejo totalmente en shock. El corazón parecía que iba a salirme por la boca de lo nerviosa que me puse. Y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

"..." baje la cabeza sin saber que decir.

"Fate, deberías ir a por ella. Solo contigo puede ser feliz. Siempre fue así." sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo e ir a por ella en ese momento.

Me despedí de aquel chico que había aceptado su derrota desde siempre. Así que era cierto, ellos ya no estaban juntos. Y según Yuuno ella aun me quería. Sí aun me quería había esperanzas. Aun podía hacer algo. Ya iba en el helicóptero llegando a la zona de aterrizaje. Jamas en la vida había sentido las ganas de bajar de allí tan desesperadamente. Antes de que terminara de abrirse la puerta salte saliendo de aquel trasto y empece a correr. Mientras corría pensaba donde podría estar ella. Mire la hora, "bien aun está entrenando". Me dirigí a la zona de entrenamientos, sin perder más tiempo.

Ella estaba subida a un pequeño pedestal hablando a sus nuevos reclutas de algo que ni recuerdo. Disimuladamente giro un poco la cabeza mientras seguía hablando, viendo como sus ojos se abrían por completo al verme allí parada. Sin pensarlo dos veces y en medio de su discurso subí donde ella se encontraba, dejo de hablar totalmente perpleja por lo que estaba haciendo. Y sin más la agarre de la cintura y la bese. Si la bese. Allí en medio de todos sus alumnos que miraban con cara de asombro. Pero más sorprendida estaba ella que había abierto los ojos aun más al ver mis acciones. Dejando caer sus parpados suavemente y pasando sus brazos por mi cuello. Olvidándonos de todo lo que ocurría alrededor. Olvidándonos hasta del tiempo.

Aquel fue el beso más apasionado que le había dado en toda mi vida. Ya me daba exactamente igual lo que me dijera después de romper el beso, me daba lo mismo lo que pasara después. Solo deseaba besarla, volverla a sentir entre mis brazos. Su cálido cuerpo que había necesitado durante tanto tiempo. Sus brazos me apretaban más hacia a ella mostrándome que tampoco deseaba romperlo, tan repentino, pero tan hermoso. Suavemente nos fuimos separando, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, mientras los alumnos gritaban diciendo cosas como "¡tú puedes instructora!" o "¡vamos Nanoha-san así se hace!" cosa que nos hizo reír tontamente mientras ella totalmente roja escondía su cara en mi cuello.

Así que tendría que tomar el mando. Gire mi cabeza a los alumnos y les dije que ya era hora de que fueran a descansar, por el día de hoy había sido suficiente. Todos se empezaron a ir mientras ella seguía abrazada a mí. Cuando me separe un poco vi como bajaban lagrimas de sus ojos. Que no pude evitar secar con mí manos. Mientras ella me miraba.

"Fate-Chan... ¿sabes que estás loca?"

"Completamente. Por ti"

se volvió a sonrojar y volvió a meter la cabeza en mi cuello escondiéndose avergonzada. El peso de mi pecho se fue liberando poco a poco, mientras la cogí de la mano para irnos de allí. Aquella tarde aprendí que nunca se sabe lo que el corazón te va a pedir. Cuando una vez en casa me puse a pensar en lo que había hecho, no me lo podía creer. Jamas en la vida se me hubiera ocurrido plantarme en medio de uno de sus discursos a sus reclutas y besarla. Mas sabiendo que llevábamos tanto tiempo separadas. Pero aquello cuando se me paso por la mente en aquel momento no me pareció tan mala idea. ¿Habría logrado vencer mi timidez después de todo?

Una vez juntas comenzamos a hablar de todo lo que había sucedido, ella me contó lo mal que lo paso. Y que se quiso aferrar a un imposible porque realmente quería olvidarme. Aquello no puedo negar que me dolió. Pero me dijo que le era imposible, y que cuando quiso reaccionar yo ya me había ido. Yo por mi parte le conté como me había sentido todo ese tiempo. Aclarando y sacando a la luz todos nuestros problemas, para así, poder solucionarlos.

Días después me había vuelto a mudar a su habitación, que por cierto me encantaba. Ahora aquello seria nuestro hogar. Y a partir de ahora trabajaría desde mi despacho de la TSAB. Haría todas las investigaciones desde allí, y si había que ir a la zona de acción, solo permanecería algunos días fuera, así lo acorde con Nanoha. Ella puso cara de felicidad en aquel momento, le encanto la idea. Para ella unos días no eran nada comparado con la de meses que llevaba sin verme. Estando en mi despacho, una de esas tardes hablando con Nanoha, que había acabado de llegar, me vino la invitación de la boda de mi hermano. Nanoha se acercó curiosa mirando aquello, sin saber que era. Se sentó encima de mí pasando un brazo por mi cuello. Yo abrí la invitación

_" El almirante Chrono Harlaown y su prometida estarán encantados de que la Enforcer y hermana Fate T. Harlaown y su novia, la Instructora Takamachi Nanoha, asistan a su boda."_

"¿Y esto?" preguntaba Nanoha mirándome con ojitos de niña pequeña.

"Esto es la boda de mi hermano" le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ya eso si lo sé. Pero lo que no sabia era que mi nombre también estaría en la misma invitación" sonreí más notablemente.

"Pues no se la verdad. ¿De donde habrá sacado esta idea?" evidentemente se lo había dicho yo, pero me gustaba hacerme la tonta con tal de ver la cara que ponía ella.

"Moouuuu Fate-Chan siempre me haces poner estas caras de tonta" me rei por lo bajo mientras ella me daba en el hombro con la mano. Luego acerco su frente a la mia mientras sonreía. La verdad es que cada vez me parecía más linda.

Y allí estábamos. La boda había sido hermosa. Y no puedo negar que mientras la veía no hacia sino imaginarnos a mí y a Nanoha. Y luego otra fiesta más en la que estábamos todos, por supuesto como siempre y para no variar, Vita, Zafira y Arf estaban pegados a las mesas donde estaba la comida. Y además creo que había demasiado alcohol, porque varios magos estaban cantando algo que ni sabia que demonios era, mientras se reían y movían sus copas al ritmo. La novia y el novio eran constantemente felicitados por mandos y más mandos, etc. mi madre con estrellas en los ojos pues su hijo ya se había casado.

Y claro como no, Hayate con su cara de pervertida metiéndose con la pobre Signum de nuevo, aunque esta vez Shamal también se reía. Supongo que era venganza por la ultima vez. Había un montón de reclutas de Nanoha que no hacían sino saludarnos cada vez que pasaban, supongo que fueron los que vieron el súper beso de aquella tarde. Y pude comprobar que mi timidez no había sido vencida. No tan fácilmente.

Recuerdo que me acerque a coger un canapé y menuda ocurrencia la mía cuando aproxime mi mano a uno que tenia buena pinta y Vita se giró con cara de perro asesino. Me quede tan blanca que se me quitaron las ganas. Nanoha veía toda la escena y no paraba de reírse mientras estaba cogida de mi mano. La mire con el ceño fruncido y me puso cara de niña pequeña, de esas de las que no hay modo alguno de poder escapar. Se volvió a reír, cogió el canapé y lo puso en mi boca. Vita esta vez se abstuvo de hacer nada, ¿quién en su sano juicio le llevaría la contraria al demonio blanco?

Mi madre se acercó a conversar con nosotras ya que había estado todo el tiempo hablando con Amy y con Chrono.

"Nanoha-Chan, Fate-Chan ¿os lo estáis pasando bien? Preguntaba mi madre con aun estrellas en los ojos de felicidad.

"Sí claro mama. Aquí estábamos peleando con Vita por los canapés" solté una risita tonta mientras miraba a Vita que no hacia sino refunfuñar.

"Bueno chicas ¿y para cuando la boda?" Nanoha y yo nos quedamos mirando como tontas y un violento sonrojo apareció en nuestras mejillas. Ambas bajamos la cabeza notablemente avergonzadas.

"P-pues... etto Lindy-san eso..." Nanoha estaba totalmente ruborizada y yo tampoco sabia que decir.

"Chicas pero no tenéis de que avergonzaros. Sabéis que cualquier mando militar estaría encantado de casaros, aquí no hay leyes que impidan una relación de este tipo" decía muy alegre mientras aquellas estrellas comenzaban a deslumbrarnos.

"M-Mama sino es por las leyes... eso... ya lo sabíamos" sonreí tontamente mirando a Nanoha que había desviado la mirada totalmente roja.

"Bueno cuando os decidáis me gustaría ser la primera en enterarme ¿eh? Me sacaría la licencia y os casaría yo misma." aquello en los ojos de mi madre ya no era algo normal, parecía un faro.

Estuvo un rato más intentando convencernos pero al ver lo cortadas que nos habíamos quedado se estuvo riendo un rato y se fue. Nanoha y yo nos quedamos sin saber que decir. Yo la mire de reojo y estaba con la cabeza agachada aun con un precioso sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa de lado. Era adorable verla cuando estaba así.

Pronto pasarían esos días de paz en Mid-childa pues Hayate conseguiría formar la Sección 6 donde atraparíamos al doctor Jail Scaglietti y a los androides de combate. Para luego concluir por fin aquella investigación sobre la Lost Logia. Después de terminar con aquello todos volveríamos a nuestros antiguos puestos. Pero días importantes se acercaban a nuestras vidas, sobretodo después de la llegada de Vivio, que nos hizo sentir ser realmente una familia. Lo que más deseaba proteger.

Fin del capitulo 10

* * *

espero que os gustara mi modo de reconciliarlas, aunque pueda parecer un modo de hacerlo facil, pero en realidad me llamo la atencion esa escena en mi cabeza. solo imaginarosla, a mi realmente me parecio precioso el modo de reconciliacion tan desesperado como sus protagonistas estaban en ese momento. sobretodo Fate. bueno por ahi lei una review que decia que siempre hacia sufrir mucho a Fate. pero en realidad Nanoha lo habia estado pasando mucho peor. lo que pasa es que Fate no puede narrar algo que no ha vivido. en este caso como se sentia Nanoha al perderla. asi que mas o menos creo que las dos han sufrido lo suyo y a su manera. sin mas espero que os haya gustado. un saludo y hasta el proximo capi


	11. Si Quiero

Bueno en realidad me encantaria seguir escribiendo esta historia eternamente. pero si la alargo mucho mas, temo que no pegaria y se volveria aburrida. aviso de que este capitulo No es el ultimo, pero si el siguiente. despues de leerlo ya imaginareis por que es el ultimo. bueno pues nada que lo disfruteis. sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 11. Si Quiero.**

* * *

Días muy peligrosos pasaron, poniendo en riesgo constantemente nuestras vidas. Pero con fuerza y empeño logramos vencer una vez más. Aunque había algo que desde hacia más de un año no se me iba de la cabeza. Algo que no sabia si realmente era buena idea de comentarlo con Nanoha. Ella parecía muy feliz junto a nuestra hija Vivio y junto a mí. Sinceramente no quería estropearlo con preguntas que a lo mejor sobraban. Sin embargo, aquella idea no se había borrado de mi cabeza en aquellos casi dos años.

Como era de costumbre llegaba de resolver una pequeña misión que me había mantenido lejos de la que ahora era mi familia durando 3 días. En realidad no era nada de tiempo comparado a como era al principio. Realmente estaba muy feliz de no tener que permanecer meses y más meses lejos de Nanoha. Aunque recuerdo que el primer día de colegio de Vivio me pillo en la flota interestelar y me fue imposible estar con ella. De todas maneras fue mejor, porque luego Vivio me contó el jaleo que montaron Nanoha, Yuuno y Arf, avergonzando así a la niña de mis ojos. Aunque reconozco que si hubiera estado también la hubiera montado con ellos.

Se abría la puerta del helicóptero una vez más, dejándome ver fuera a una Nanoha sonriente y feliz de mi llegada. Demonios de nuevo había estado pensando todo el trayecto en aquello que me daba miedo preguntarle. Se acercó a mí y me planto un beso que ni esperaba. Vaya si me había echado de menos, y lo bien que se sentía una con una bienvenida así.

"Na-Nanoha... yo..." la mire un poco indecisa, quería hablar con ella, pero no sabia como preguntarle.

"¿Sí?" me miraba con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios.

"No, no es nada" le sonreí para comenzar a andar. Tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Hayate por una vez.

_FlashBack_

"Fate-Chan ¿en serio?" Me miraba expectante sin esperar que le dijera aquello.

"Bu-bueno el problema es que no sé si ella querrá." baje un poco la cabeza, me avergonzaba solo de pensarlo.

"Vamos a ver... analicemos la situación" la mire atenta " digamos que a Nanoha no creo que le moleste que le hagas esa pregunta. Claro que, imagino que para ella sera totalmente inesperada. Lo es para mí, y no soy sino tu amiga." reía mientras yo afirmaba para no tener que interrumpir sus pensamientos." bueno, aunque ella se quede asombrada no creo que le disguste esa idea" cruzaba sus brazos mientras caminaba despacio por su despacho meditando" bien lo peor que puede decir es no. Pero si lo vas a hacer te daré un consejo." la mire sin perder detalle de sus palabras " lo mejor que puedes hacer es buscar un sitio bonito y por supuesto comprar lo 'importante' para el momento, nunca se sabe, si dice que si es evidente que lo necesitaras. Y luego que seas sincera. Si tú deseas hacerlo lo mejor que puedes hacer es que ella lo sepa." afirme de nuevo, ella tenia toda la razón no iba a perder tampoco nada por preguntar.

_Fin de FlashBack_

Así que allí estaba yo comiéndome la cabeza pensando en las palabras de Hayate, mientras ella me cogía cariñosamente de la mano. Bueno Hayate me había dicho que buscara un sitio especial, ¿pero que sitio era el indicado?¿dónde nos declaramos por primera vez seria buen lugar? No, quería un sitio más especial aun, algo que fuera hermoso. Que curioso conocer tantos planetas y no conocer ningún lugar especial en Mid-childa. Diablos.

Habíamos llegado a casa, salude a Vivio con un cariñoso beso. Luego me senté al lado de Nanoha en el sofá, pasando mi brazo por encima de sus hombros, ella automáticamente se fue acurrucando encogiendo sus piernas encima del sofá, mientras tenia una galleta en la boca y miraba información de los alumnos en la pantalla. Estaba tan infantil, que me daban ganas de estrujarla. Abrí también una de mis pantallas, tenia que hacer un informe de la situación sobre la misión de la que había llegado. Pero al mirar a mi alrededor y ver a Vivio jugando con sus lápices de colores, pintando sentada en el suelo y a Nanoha acurrucada en mi hombro, me sentía la mujer más feliz del universo.

Aquello que durante tanto tiempo me había pasado buscando, sin siquiera saber que era. Sin más lo encontré. Y lo tenia cada día conmigo. La dicha me invadió en aquel momento. Acerqué mis labios a la mejilla de Nanoha y le di un dulce beso. Ella sonrió mientras seguía comiendo galletas y dando a los botones. Me acerque a su oído y le dije " te amo Nanoha" aquello hizo que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande y un precioso rubor subió a sus mejillas, al verlo yo también sonreí. Y desee que aquello fuera para siempre. Y aunque solo fuera un papel, aquello me estaba reconcomiendo por dentro desde que mi madre nos lo menciono en la boda de mi hermano.

"Fate-Chan esta muy cariñosa hoy" me sorprendió que me dijera aquello con una voz tan suave y dulce.

"Um... estoy feliz" la mire sonriente.

"¿Eso a que se debe? " Me miro con un brillo especial en los ojos.

"Nano... ha"

"¿Um?" Su manera típica de responder a cuando yo la llamaba me puso nerviosa.

"Mañana me...me gustaría hablar contigo de algo" la mire un poco más seria, pero sin dejar de sonreír, no quería que tampoco se preocupara.

"¿No me lo puedes decir ahora?" me miraba un poco desconcertada.

"No... mañana después del trabajo te iré a buscar. Tengo que contarte algo" seguí mirando mi pantalla.

"De acuerdo. Ahora siento curiosidad" me volvió a sonreír alegremente." por cierto Fate-Chan" giré mi cara para mirarla, acerco la de ella sintiendo su aliento en mi oído"Yo también te amo" aquello hizo que mi corazón palpitara de satisfacción Sin duda la mejor medicina que podía haber para la felicidad eran sus palabras apasionadas en mi oído.

Estaba en mi despacho y no hacia sino dar vueltas por él en círculos. Pensando donde la podría llevarla para hacer la maldita pregunta. En cuanto a lo 'importante' lo guardaba por si las moscas. No solo lo tenia sino que además era muy especial. Ahora solo me faltaba el sitio donde debía hacerle la pregunta. Como no se me ocurría nada, decidí dar un paseo por la oficina. Tal vez alguno de los magos que trabajaban allí me diera alguna idea. Comencé a caminar alrededor de las mesas, pero casi todos estaban atareados y no tenían tiempo para hablar, así que salí de allí y cogí el ascensor hasta la oficina de Hayate. Seguramente estaría Signum, tal vez a ella podría ocurrírsele algo. Ya que es de las pocas que estaban enteradas. Pero saliendo del ascensor me encontré a mi asistente Shari, que pasaba por allí. Y entonces me vino una chispa a la cabeza.

"¡Shari!" exclame haciendo que la chica se girara.

"Fate-san ¿ocurre algo?" Se había quedado un poco sorprendida por mi modo de llamarla.

"La verdad es que sí, necesito preguntarte algo"

"Usted dirá, sabe que siempre estoy a sus ordenes." la chica me regalo una amable sonrisa mientras yo le indicaba el camino para entrar al ascensor que por suerte volvía a abrir sus puertas. Le hice varias preguntas con respuesta afirmativa a todas ellas, así que ya tenia el sitio perfecto y lo 'importante' también. Solo quedaba esperar la hora para ir a recoger a Nanoha. Ya le había dicho también a Vita que recogiera a Vivio, que esa noche se quedaría con mi madre. Ya que ella estaba de vacaciones y se había pasado por allí. La niña estaría encantada de pasar el fin de semana con su abuela y así estaríamos Nanoha y yo a solas esa noche.

* * *

El cielo se había teñido de rojos y naranjas intensos mientras el sol iba dejando sus últimos rayos. Agarraba la mano de mi novia que no sabia a donde me la estaba llevando, porque ni siquiera habíamos salido de la zona donde ella impartía sus clases. Llegamos a donde no había sino un gran campo de césped. Nanoha me miraba con cara de no entender nada. "Shari... ¿me escuchas?" le hablaba mentalmente "Alto y claro Fate-san" ella automáticamente contestó a mi llamada. "De acuerdo pues cuando quieras" puse una sonrisa mientras miraba a Nanoha que no paraba de hacerme preguntas "Allá voy" de golpe una imagen a nuestro alrededor se iba cargando hasta convertirse en docenas de cerezos en flor. Sus hojas iban cayendo muy despacio al suelo. Nanoha se sorprendió pues hacia tiempo que no los veía. Ya que allí no existen. Y la ultima vez que utilizamos aquello hacia ya casi un año despidiendo a nuestros reclutas que ahora estaban ya graduados.

Un suave sonrojo cubría sus mejillas mientras me miraba con satisfacción. Pero para su sorpresa me acerque a sus labios y le di un profundo beso que ella no esperaba.

"Nanoha... quiero que escuches esto que tengo que decirte." me miro con cara confusa.

"De acuerdo Fate-Chan" volvió a sonreír un poco, pero aun con esa duda en su mirada.

"Nanoha..." me sentía igual que la primera vez que ella me dijo sus sentimientos, solo que ahora yo me sentía como ella cuando lo dijo."Yo desde hace un tiempo he estado haciéndome una pregunta, y después de meditarlo mucho, mucho tiempo, he decidido hoy traerte aquí porque realmente necesito saber tu respuesta" tomé sus manos con las mías suavemente y la mire fijamente a los ojos " Nanoha... ¿qui-quieres casarte conmigo?" ella había abierto los ojos por completo y hasta pálida se había quedado, yo no sabia si había sido buena idea. Cuando vi que sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer.

"Fate-Chan eres tonta" me quede sin saber que decir mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su cara e iba secándolas con sus manos. Y yo me quede perpleja ante aquel comentario. "Pero ¿se puede saber porque demonios has tardado tanto en pedírmelo? Decía entre sollozos. Me quede blanca.

"Na-Nanoha... yo" la agarre de la cintura

"Tonta claro que quiero..." me volvió a mirar y entonces comprendí que eran lagrimas de felicidad " Si quiero" mi corazón parecía un pajarito canturreando a primera hora de la mañana totalmente alegre. Y una sonrisa tonta se posó en mis labios sin poder evitar que poco a poco mis ojos también se humedecieran. Sin esperar mas saque una cajita y la abrí.

"Este anillo perteneció a mi madre, ella me lo dio con la esperanza de que tú dijeras que sí, ya que desde que supo que estábamos de nuevo juntas lo había reservado para nosotras" los ojos de Nanoha quedaron pasmados ante la belleza de aquella preciosa joya, que llevaba un pequeño diamante en el centro en forma circular. La miraba feliz colocando aquel anillo en su mano para luego besarnos apasionadamente bajo aquellos cerezos en flor, mientras la tarde mostraba las primeras estrellas y el sol moría poco a poco y lentamente.

Fin del capitulo 11

* * *

el dato de los cerezos me parecio romantico, sinceramente no se me ocurrio ninguna otra cosa. o sitio donde le podria pedir la mano. asi que nada espero que os haya gustado, gracias por todos los reviews, me va a dar pena acabar este fic, ya le estaba cogiendo cariño xdddd, pues nada un saludo y hasta el proximo capi, que como ya dije es el ultimo


	12. El Principio

* * *

Recuerdos.  
Capitulo 12. El Principio.

* * *

"Diablos, Demonios, ¡RAYOS!" me miraba el traje que llevaba puesto.

"¿Quieres estarte quieta? Fate-Chan, así no hay manera de ponerte esta cosa" me decía una Hayate que parecía estar más nerviosa que yo.

"Pero es que estas malditas corbatas se me dan muy mal, aun me acuerdo en la Gra..." fui interrumpida

"Me lo has contado ya 4 veces desde que estamos aquí, a lo mejor debería decirle a Nanoha que te la ponga ella demonios." miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras no hacia sino intentar ponerme aquella cosa que no se quería quedar bien.

"Testarossa... yo sé como se hace ese nudo, ama Hayate si me disculpa" Signum como siempre parecía la paciencia en vida. Comenzó a anudar aquella pajarita blanca.

"Demonios si seguimos así vamos a llegar tardísimo. Yo me voy ya os dejo con eso, que Nanoha debe estar histérica" la mire con cara de _'no me lo recuerdes, que llevo una semana horrible'_

Hayate se despidió de nosotras cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Signum terminaba de hacerme aquella pajarita blanca. Era la primera vez en mi vida que me había puesto un traje de esmoquin, de hecho, yo no quería llevarlo, pero Nanoha se había empeñado. ¿Y como demonios iba a negarle aquel pedido que me hizo con cara de perro abandonado? Terminé de colocarme la chaqueta y salimos para encontrarnos con una Vita que tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Supongo que ya llevaba dos días sin comer para aprovechar y dejar sin comida a todo el mundo en la boda. Que bueno, para que hablar de eso. Ya os podréis imaginar la cantidad de gente que iría. Y las farolas que tenía mi madre mientras llamaba a miles de invitados, que como era lógico yo ni sabía quienes eran. Solo me limitaba a afirmar con la cabeza mientras ella pasaba páginas y páginas de su agenda totalmente feliz por aquello. Y eso que no se enteró de la pelea que tuve con Nanoha en la que casi suspendemos la boda.

_Flashback._

"¿Cómo?" la miraba sin saber que me estaba diciendo.

"¡FATE! ¿Quieres escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo?" Exclamaba una Nanoha con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba algo de una revista que ni tenía idea de que era.

"Na-Nanoha ¿quieres calmarte?" Decir aquello me iba a costar al menos varios órganos de mi cuerpo.

"¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!" Chillo casi dejándome sorda.

"¿Pero cual es tu problema?" No si cada vez metía más la pata. Fate no aprendes.

"Mi problema es que solo quedan 2 semanas para la boda y tu ni siquiera te has molestado en mirar las cosas de las que te harías cargo." era cierto, toda mi vida había sido una distraída y aquel día no iba a cambiar. A veces me hacia gracia cuando Nanoha me llamaba _'densa'_.

"Bueno lo olvide perdona" me miró con cara de asesina en potencia.  
"Genial Fate ¿has olvidado el día de tu boda? Después de estar 3 meses preparándola a solo dos semanas ¿tú vas y te olvidas?" su expresión cambió a desesperante.

"Es que no pensé que esas cosas tuviéramos que prepararlas ya" la mire con pena agachando la cabeza

"¿Tienes idea de lo que se tarda en coger hora para la floristería?¿o de cuanto se tarda en elegír el menú de la fiesta?¿y los músicos?¿ y todo lo que se supone que debías hacer?" Aquello ya era un ruego. "te juro que cancelo la boda. Se acabó no puedo más. Llevo un mes detrás de ti para que hicieras estas cosas, ¿cómo se puede ser tan ¡DENSA!?" aquel comentario me hizo tanta gracia que tuve que disimular para no reírme sino me quería llevar un guantazo.

"No suspenderemos la boda cariño, ¿quieres calmarte? Buscaré el modo de que todo salga bien" pasaba mi mano por su espalda en modo de cariño. Ella me miro y vio en mis ojos que realmente yo también quería que todo saliera bien.

"No puedo contigo Fate-Chan, cuando me miras así siempre ganas" le sonreí dulcemente y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

_Fin de Flashback._

Así que allí estaba yo en una especie de pequeño pedestal, Signum estaba a mi lado, yo quise que ella fuera mi madrina. Me daba rabia admitir que a ella le quedaba mejor el traje que a mí. Pues las dos íbamos con el mismo traje, solo que su pajarita era negra. Yo también la quería negra, pero mejor abstenerme de decir las peleas que eso hubiera causado con Nanoha. Mire hacia atrás y veía a todos nuestros amigos sentados esperando. Habíamos decidido hacerlo al aire libre. Por la inmensa cantidad de invitados. Todo adornado con flores que no sé como me las arregle para lograr que llegaran a tiempo. Ahora sí que podía caer una bomba y destruir todo un planeta que por allí no aparecería ni dios. Todo el mundo tenía que ver con aquella ceremonia que en principio iba a ser algo intimo. Claro yo me creí esas palabras tontas de boca de mi prometida. Después mirando la cara de mi madre se me olvidaron.

Estaba ya de los nervios y Nanoha no aparecía. A ver si resultaba que me iba a dejar allí plantada. Mire a Signum con notable cara de afligida y ella al mirarme sonrió y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda animándome. El piano comenzó a sonar. Sí, aquello también me pareció un sueño, contratar a un pianista que tocaba un lujoso piano de cola blanco, pues a mí no me pegaba otro instrumento que no fuera ese. mire al final del pequeño pasillo y allí estaba. La mujer más hermosa que se podía encontrar, solo con su belleza se podía notar como iba iluminando el lugar a cada paso que daba. Yuno la sostenía del brazo, él era el padrino y él iba a ser quien me la entregaría. Era un traje hermoso, me hubiera gustado llevar algo así yo también pero no volveré al tema _'demonio blanco'_ y blanco era su traje, llevaba los hombros al descubierto y era ceñido a su cuerpo. El pelo lo llevaba recogido dejando caer algunos mechones por su cara.

Yuno me la cedió y la sostuve con mis manos temblorosas pues los nervios seguían allí. Miramos las dos al frente para ver la cara iluminada de mi madre. Ella se había empeñado en casarnos, así que sin pensarlo se sacó la licencia para poder hacerlo. Nunca imagine en toda mi vida que algo así acabaría pasándome a mí. Después de unos comienzos en mi vida tan difíciles, ¿quién diría que llegaría a ser la persona más feliz y dichosa del universo? Mi madre comenzó a decir palabras por aquí y por allá que yo no pude captar ya que no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de la que iba a ser mi esposa. De vez en cuando miraba a la primera fila para ver como mi hija se reía en silencio.

Era también curioso ver a Hayate soltando sus lagrimillas. Recuerdo que me dijo que siempre lloraba en las bodas, aquello me hizo sonreír. Mi madre dejo de hablar para cederme el turno de decir las palabras que yo había elegido para la ocasión. Cogí las manos de mi amada entre las mías y mirándola a los ojos. Pronuncie.

"Ahora que tengo que hablar, lo primero que me viene a la mente es aquella niña que se empeñó en salvar mi vida cuando yo estaba totalmente perdida. Siempre estaré agradecida por aquello, pero más agradecida estaré siempre por poder, de aquí en adelante, compartir mi vida junto a ti Nanoha. Llegaste para llenar este triste y solitario corazón de felicidad y dicha. Llegaste para enseñarme a tener esperanzas de que todo podía ser posible. Reconozco que si no hubiera sido por ti, ahora seguiría en aquel mar oscuro del que me sacaste. Por todo y por muchas otras cosas siempre te daré las gracias. Espero poder ser la persona que no solo este siempre a tu lado, sino que también te proteja y te apoye en todo momento. Prometo cuidar de ti el resto de mi vida."

Unas lágrimas vi escapar de sus ojos al decir estas palabras. Y en una mueca sin sonido alguno le dije "te amo" algo que ella entendió haciendo que su sonrojo subiera de tono. Mi madre le cedió la palabra a Nanoha esta vez.

"Fate, tú que siempre estuviste a mi lado. Tú que me cuidabas y que me amabas en todo momento con ese cálido y puro corazón que tienes. Ahora, me entrego a ti por siempre, ya que ni la muerte nos podría separar. Tus ojos, que fue lo que me enamoro de ti desde el primer momento que nos vimos, hacen que mi corazón palpite cada vez que miras los míos. Tus cálidas manos apoyándome a cada instante de mi vida, hacen que sea la mujer más amada y dichosa de este universo. Por eso, yo prometo estar siempre a tu lado, apoyarte y cuidar de ti el resto de mi vida."

Ella aun con los ojos humedecidos contestó a mi llamado anterior haciendo lo mismo, en silencio y con una mueca me dijo "yo también te amo".

Mi madre nos cedió el poder que nos pertenecía de ser esposas,colocándonos los anillos. Automáticamente acerque mis labios a los de Nanoha y la bese profundamente mientras todos a nuestro alrededor chillaban y aplaudían. Agarrando la mano de la que ya era mi esposa comenzamos a caminar por aquel pasillo lleno de hojas de cerezo y pétalos de rosas que los invitados nos lanzaban. Nosotras reíamos corriendo para terminar de salir de allí e irnos a la zona donde la fiesta comenzaría con una pieza a piano donde ella y yo iniciaríamos el baile.

La fiesta transcurrió como casi todas las famosas fiestas a las que yo he asistido, algunas las he contado ya. Lo típico, todo iba por secciones, la sección de los glotones _'Vita, Zafira y Arf'_ la sección de los iluminados _'mi madre y gente que no conozco'_ la sección pervertida _'al mando Hayate' _que esta vez se reía de Signum y Shamal al mismo tiempo,la sección de los que les gustaba hablar cosas serias _' Yuno, mi hermano su mujer y alguno más que tampoco conocía' _y por supuesto, no olvidemos la sección más feliz de todas_ ' yo y mi esposa Nanoha'_ que parecíamos estar en un sueño mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos diciéndonos todo tipo de palabras sin sonido alguno.

"Fate-Chan ¿sabes que estás muy guapa con este Esmoquin? No pensé que te quedara tan bien" me miraba Nanoha con una cara demasiado perversa como para explicarla.

"Nanoha no me digas esas cosas que yo quería llevar algo como lo que tú llevas" puse cara infantil y me cruzaba de brazos mientras mi ella reía.

"Fate-Chan te lo digo en serio estás muy atractiva así. Por cierto ¿quién te hizo el nudo de la pajarita?" Me miraba divertida mientras me ponía bien aquella cosa de mi cuello que yo tanto odiaba anudar.

"Pues después de la chapuza que me hizo Hayate, vino Signum para hacérmela, porque era la única que sabía" me quedé pensando en que me gustaba más la pajarita negra.

"Um... creo que al final la negra también te hubiera quedado bien." me decía con una sonrisa mientras yo la miraba con ojos de asesina.

"Muy graciosa ¿no? Sabias que quería la negra y aun así te empeñaste." se tapó la boca con la mano mientras soltaba una risa contagiosa.

"Fate-Chan, tú estás igualmente preciosa con cualquier cosa." me miro con deseo, dándome un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

"Na-Nanoha... no me mires así, que sabes que no puedo contenerme." aparte mi mirada con indignación falsa.

"No te contengas... indignada falsa. No quiero que lo hagas" decía mientras se ponía de puntillas y pasaba una mano por mi cuello para darme un beso en él. Aquello me erizo la piel por completo y un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas. Ella me miro y volvió a sonreír "me encanta cuando Fate-Chan se sonroja" decía soltando algunas risas.

Después llego corriendo Vivio cogiéndola en mis brazos.

"Fate-mama ¿por qué la abuela me dice que no puedo quedarme en casa esta noche?" mire a Nanoha que comenzó a reír a carcajada mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.

"Etto... Vivio porque... pues..." me quede totalmente en blanco, ¿cómo le iba a explicar a mi hija aquello?

"Vivio... la abuela seguramente se siente sola y quiere que le hagas compañía. Por eso te lo dijo" respondía Nanoha con una bonita sonrisa mientras yo pensaba de donde sacaba siempre las respuestas perfectas.

"Nanoha-mama no quiero dejar a la abuela sola esta noche. Me quedaré con ella." decía la niña mientras cerraba los ojos alegremente y jugaba con sus deditos. Totalmente similar a una de las múltiples maneras infantiles de comportarse Nanoha.

"Nanoha cada día se parece más a ti" dije soltando a nuestra hija en el suelo mientras salia corriendo detrás de Zafira.

"mouuu Fate-Chan con ese ojito rojo y ese pelo rubio ya se parece demasiado a ti ¿no? Al menos deja que herede mi manera de ser" reí acariciándole la cara tiernamente para luego pasar mi brazo por su cuello y acercarla a mí.

"Bueno y ¿dónde nos vamos a ir de vacaciones tú y yo?" Le preguntaba mientras ella cogía con sus dos manos el brazo que había pasado por su cuello.

"Pues... mmmm me gustaría ir a ver a mis padres ya que no pudieron venir. Y luego a donde tú digas. Eres la que conoce más lugares que yo" en aquel momento se me parecía a mi madre con aquel deslumbramiento en sus ojos.

"Pues... me tengo que pensar el lugar. Porque serán unas vacaciones largas. ¿Qué tal si vamos a varios sitios?" le decía yo con una sonrisa picarona.

"¿Así que ya lo tenias pensado? Te encanta engañarme en estas cosas haciéndome creer que no sabes." me empece a reír mientras ella me pellizcaba la mejilla.

Luego por mucho que me pregunto no le dije donde iríamos, el viaje iba a ser largo, hermoso y claro como no, romántico. Pero eso era algo que no le iba a decir. Luego nos giramos para ver como todos se divertían sin ella soltarme ni un momento. Ella espaldas a mí y yo rodeándola con mis brazos y dándole pequeños besos en su cuello.

La fiesta casi había acabado, casi no quedaba nadie allí. Solo los amigos y familia más cercana. Sin más mi madre nos arrastro a una de las mesas donde estaba el champan. Y dándonos dos copas ellos hicieron un brindis por nosotras. Levantándolas muy arriba todos al unísono...

"KAMPAI"

Sonreíamos felices de que al final, después de tantos histerismos y malos humores de Nanoha y descuidos de mi parte, todo había salido bien. Deseando volver a casa para poder amarnos una noche más.

Todo comenzaría en aquellos momentos. Seria el principio de nuestra vida ahora totalmente unida. Que aunque ya éramos un solo ser en dos cuerpos. Ahora éramos un solo ser en dos cuerpos con anillos. Fue maravilloso. Como maravillosa es mi vida junto a ella.

Ahora después de 10 años que hace que nos casamos, puedo decir que... aun sigo siendo la persona más feliz que pueda existir en este y en todos los planetas existentes y sin descubrir. Y cerrando mis ojos, comencé a dormir plácidamente para despertar de nuevo contigo entre mis brazos como siempre, para construir nuevos recuerdos cada día.

Fin.

* * *

**Comentarios de ultima hora:** Vaya que pena acabar aquí. Realmente he disfrutado como una niña con este fic. Me parece que quedo bastante bien adaptado a lo que luego seria la tercera temporada, que en realidad no hacia falta mencionar, pero lo que si hacia falta decir eran algunas cosas de como creo yo que más o menos acabo existiendo la sección 6. por eso siempre mencionaba algo en lo de las misiones de Fate. Ya que según el anime ella siempre estuvo investigando lo de la Lost Logia. Por otro lado, me adelante un año, empezando el fic a partir de que Fate tenia 13 años, sin pensar en el accidente de Nanoha, del que luego recordé que pude haber hecho mención. Bueno sinceramente es lo único que no encajaría del todo en este fic. Ya que no creo que en un solo año Nanoha después del accidente se curara tan rápido. O tal vez sí, quién sabe. Creo que ese es el único detalle que me deje en este fic.

Prometí algo largo y aquí lo habéis tenido. Ahora me animo a deciros que ya tengo en mente otro fic, aunque no sé aun de cuantos capítulos serán ni nada. Solo tengo digamos la base en la cabeza. Y después de este que ha tenido de todo, desde humor, pasando por el drama y la angustia, hasta el total romanticismo, seguramente el siguiente vaya a ser de los dramáticos y angustiosos. Otra vez me tocara hacer sufrir a las niñas.

Creo que este fic gustó bastante dada la cantidad de reviews que he ido recibiendo según iba subiendo capítulos. Realmente es de los que más orgullosa me hizo sentir. Y aunque ya se haya acabado, lo bueno es que está terminado y se puede volver a leer. Ya no solo para la gente que ya lo ha leído, sino para la gente que venga nueva. Y que ojalá que con el y muchos otros, consigamos que esta comunidad de esta serie se haga cada día mayor. Pues ese es para mi una de las principales cosas por las que comencé a escribir. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero vuestras visitas a los siguientes fics que se me pasen por esta cabecita loca que tengo.

Saludos

P.D.: Se me olvidaba comentar una cosilla tonta, si queréis y lo tenéis, en el momento que Fate empieza a decirle las palabras a Nanoha, podéis escuchar la canción de los dos endings de la tercera temporada. Le pegan bastante, sobretodo el segundo. Es que anoche la estaba escuchando mientras lo revisaba y hasta yo parecía que me estaba casando xdddd bueno nada más que soy una pesada


End file.
